Friends and Enemies
by Mochi-girl
Summary: Post-Ep 1x09. It may have been foolish but she let her heart make the call. Walking away was not an option, and all it took to convince her was remembering the excruciating pain in his eyes. She would do whatever it took to help him...
1. Know Your Friends

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. This story contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

Post-Episode, One Way, with spoilers and borrowed ideas through 1x09.

* * *

Friends and Enemies by Mochi-girl

* * *

1. Know Your Friends

* * *

Nikita stepped out of the taxicab and a gust of wind caught the hood of her short jacket and blew it and her hair back away from her face. Her dress fluttered around the tops of her leather boots and she pulled her hood back over her head, shielding herself against the drops of rain that dotted the pavement. Dodging the people on the sidewalk, she hurried into a large three-story bookstore.

She headed for the stairs and the second floor art section, where she perused the shelves before pulling out a volume on contemporary pop culture. The pages held images of celebrities and personalities from the last fifty years. She chuckled to herself when she saw the portrait of Emma Peel and the small space carved out where her ear was located. She removed the tiny transmitter and discreetly placed it in her own ear.

"Nikita, how lovely to see you, that deep burgundy color looks stunning on you." The voice from the ear bud declared.

Her eyes roamed around the store. "Hello Henry, cute choice of pop icons, so you can see me, but where are you?"

"In my office, I tapped into the closed circuit feed of the store's security system, but don't worry it's secure. Was the information on Kasim Tariq helpful to you?"

"Yes it was, but I need to know what his current status is, where he went after he left Tashkent for Yemen."

Henry seemed almost hesitant to give up the information. "I'll need to confirm and it will likely take a few days, but my understanding is he's in the country. He is heavily guarded and feared enough that his whereabouts and his business are not easily divulged."

Nikita felt startled by the news, knowing he was in the country was disturbing and the possible reasons for it even more so. "Thank you Henry, it is important. I'll wire the funds into your Grand Cayman account today."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you."

She took the book and replaced it on the shelf. She felt an uneasy presence around her and carefully scanned her surroundings. When no one appeared and nothing happened, she shook it off and took the stairs. She left the bookstore for the corner and hailed a taxicab.

Her mood matched the dreary day. It had been a month since she had returned from Uzbekistan and an incredible sense of loss hung over her. Every day that passed, she replayed the events in her head over and over again and each day her regret deepened. Maybe it was time to walk away, not from her quest to destroy Division but from her troubled relationship with Michael, or what was left of it. She damned Percy for his interference and realized, by saving Michael's life, any ties they had between them had likely been severed and the unexplainable connection they shared had been irrefutably damaged.

It may have been foolish but she let her heart make the call. Walking away was not an option, and all it took to convince her was remembering the excruciating pain in his eyes. She would do whatever she could to help him find and kill Kasim Tariq, and maybe in the process, they would find each other again.

The street was busy with mid-day traffic and it only took a minute for her to flag down a passing cab.

At the other end of the block, a man watched her through his pocket-sized binoculars, he sat behind the steering wheel of a dark sedan. He lowered them and pulled a cell phone from his breast pocket and dialed a number.

"Yes, she just left the bookstore... I understand. I've kept my distance, she is unaware... I will report in again, as requested."

He placed the phone back in his pocket, started the car and pulled out into traffic several car lengths behind Nikita's cab.

* * *

Alex blocked her opponent's blow and threw a kick at him, when he reacted, she grabbed his arm, turned and used her foot to knock him off balance and he went down with a thud. Their trainer blew his whistle and intervened and she relaxed her stance while her sparring partner was helped to his feet. She felt good, well as good as one can feel in a place like Division, and she recognized it as competence.

Michael stood on the sidelines with a brooding look on his face and his arms folded in front of him. His only comment came with a nod of recognition and three words. "Good job Alex."

She smiled and for once it wasn't forced. "Thanks." She took a seat next to Jaden who tried to hide her resentment with boredom.

"Girl, I know what you think and just 'cause you're his little favorite, it don't mean nothing, especially when you're out there in the real world."

Alex shrugged back at her. "Don't worry, I got your back." She sounded a little condescending and enjoyed tormenting her with a few choice words.

"Jaden" Michael called out. She got up and glared at Alex before taking her place on the mat.

Alex watched from the sidelines but her focus was on Michael. He looked considerably better than a month ago when he had returned from Uzbekistan. His battered appearance and dark mood had shocked her and the other recruits. He was such an enigma, a dedicated Division leader, willing to kill on Percy's command, but he had also lied to protect her. When she asked Nikita about their relationship, she said they had an understanding but their loyalties separated them and made them wary of each other. Alex didn't pry, she knew her mentor's elusive answer had a back-story and she knew something nasty had gone down between them. _"Don't ever forget, he can act like a friend, but he's still Division."_ Nikita's words echoed in Alex's head.

"Hey, earth to Alex, come back." Thom sat down next to her with a friendly smile.

Alex felt genuinely glad to see him, it had been a while since he'd been out in the field and moved into new quarters. "You get kicked back to the curb with the rest of us?"

"Nah, just came down to train… and I wanted to see how you're doing." The last part of his reply surprised her, but Alex liked it.

The trainer blew his whistle, and with a grin on her face, Jaden released the headlock she held her opponent in. She looked over at Alex and Thom and her eyes flashed with jealousy.

"Thom." Michael called out and the new field agent took his place on the mat.

Alex saw the angry look that Jaden had thrown her way. "Listen, don't be a dumb bitch. If we keep working against each other we're screwed. We don't have to be BFF's but a truce might keep us both alive." Alex leaned back, her hands supporting her.

Jaden's smug look was unbeatable. "Who you callin' a dumb bitch? You're already so screwed, you just don't know it."

Alex wasn't surprised at her attitude. "Look, I don't care about Thom, I said it before, he's all yours." It was a bald faced lie, but one she wished they both believed.

"Your trouble is you never had a decent man in your life, and I don't mean a junkie boyfriend. I mean a sweetheart, because if you did, you might feel different."

"I can't miss what I've never had."

They both watched Thom take his opponent down and Jaden gave her a little sneer. "Sure you can."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Michael's low raspy voice. "Alex, you and Thom... come with me, you've been activated for an op.

* * *

She stood to the left of Percy, wearing a form fitting red dress and matching stacked suede heels. Amanda was just far enough behind him to be heard. "How do you think it's going?"

"These recruits have the potential of being good operatives, they have the looks for it, let's hope they grow up and soon." Percy nodded and turned to look at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I was actually talking about Michael."

Percy shrugged. "Michael's a soldier and all soldier's need to have a mission and a vision. I believe his has been reinforced since he's returned."

"You know, this could have ended much differently, Nikita saved his life and although he may be resentful and bitter towards her now, he'll come to understand that his revenge will be worth more alive than dead."

"We have time and if it comes up, we'll deal with it." Percy dismissed the train of thought. "So tell me, how are things progressing on your end?"

Amanda looked smug and self assured. "He believes I'm tired of being treated like an inconsequential member of this organization, I'm vindictive and power hungry and the money's a factor because I'm also greedy. They are all valid reasons why I'm betraying Division and you."

Percy smirked at the comment. "I still have reservations, you haven't done field work in years and this is potentially a powder-keg." He looked at her fondly. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, you're far too valuable."

She raised her eyebrows and looked flattered by the declaration. "I believe a quick and effective extraction on Division's part can put your anxiety at ease." She took a step towards him and reached out to straighten his tie. "Doing fashion makeovers on teenagers and electrocuting prisoners isn't exactly challenging and gratifying. I can do this, I know the intel will be useful to Division and to you."

He nodded and a small smile crossed his face. "You will be a formidable opponent, but so will he. Don't underestimate him. He's ruthless and dangerous, he makes me look like an old softy." Percy sniffed and feigned injury.

She checked her watch with a sly smile. "I need to go, I have another rendezvous scheduled. I believe a few tidbits on the CIA's infiltration of the drug cartel in Mexico should butter him up. Hmm... Not a bad idea."

Percy watched her exit Operations, her red dress suited her and he recognized she was a beautiful woman. He had to admit, this was a good idea, but when she jumped at this opportunity to be the one to complete the mission, there was no doubt in his mind it was an outstanding idea. He stifled the smidgen of jealousy he felt, this after all wasn't personal, it was Division business.

Walking toward her office, Amanda felt exhilarated and she laughed under her breath. It had been a very long time, since she felt this way, and she relished the possibilities. They had so much in common, their manipulative behavior was self serving and both took such a malicious enjoyment watching and playing with other people's lives. This would be more than fun, it would be intoxicating.

* * *

At this late hour, only essential personnel were on duty, the security team manned their close circuit cameras and the cleaning crew mopped the floors. Inside Operations, computer technicians monitored incoming satellite transmissions, security footage from hot spots around the world and flash news feeds. They would spend their shift looking for potential hostile situations.

It had been another fifteen-hour day for Michael, yet he still managed to look professional and cool in his dark suit and crisp dress shirt. Spending long hours with his recruits had taken the edge off of his denial and made it easier to bury his feelings. Over the last month, his bruises had faded, the beating his body had taken had healed, and on the surface it appeared he had reconciled the events in Uzbekistan and moved on. In reality, nothing could be further from the truth. Everything he thought he knew had been challenged. His place in Division, his relationship with Percy and his quest for revenge had left him bitter and confused in more ways than one. And then there was Nikita.

His footsteps echoed in the empty corridor and he turned the corner, stopping in front of a windowless metal door and pressing his index finger on the panel lock. It opened with a definite click and when he walked in, the cool air and hum from the air conditioning units greeted him. He looked around, the underlying buzz of computer servers and their blinking lights winked back at him.

Birkhoff stepped out of the shadows and the white noise in the room muffled his voice. "Over here… I can only jam the security cameras for another couple of minutes."

Michael walked over and stood between a row of tall towers stacked with computer hard drives, relays and switches. His curiosity had been peeked. Why was Division's I.T. guru asking for the secretive meeting? "What's up with the cloak and dagger?"

The alarm in his voice was real and the look on his face substantiated it. "Look man, if Percy knew I was telling you any of this, I'm a dead man."

Michael looked at him through narrowed eyes because Birkhoff had the unique capability to take Division down with a few keystrokes. Percy knew this and kept him under constant surveillance. It was rare for him to share unsolicited information. "Is our conversation secure?" Michael's voice was barely audible.

Birkhoff nodded. "Listen, I know everyone here thinks I'm a slouch and a company man, and maybe I am, but I would only tell this to a friend and I consider you a friend."

Michael listened, he furrowed his brow and his curiosity turned into concern.

"After you got back from Uzbekistan, I picked up some encrypted transmissions for Percy and when I asked him about them, he kinda went ballistic on me. So I got curious and peeled back some hefty layers, I don't have any details but he's trading information and making deals with Kasim Tariq."

At the sound of Kasim's name, the color drained from his face and his eyes grew dark with rage. "Have you told anyone else?"

Birkhoff flinched at his anger. "Hell no."

Michael's low voice grumbled. "Keep it that way."

He looked away and heard Percy say the words, _"At least one good thing came from this, now you know who your real friends are."_ Once again, Michael knew, Percy's objectives were never about him, but always about Nikita.


	2. Know Your Enemies

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

2. Know Your Enemies

* * *

She was the last one in the computer lab, a lone recruit who looked over her shoulder, before opening a new screen and logging on. _"Sensei, I've been activated for an op. Thom and I, we're going in as hotel restaurant staff, delivering room service."_

The text to voice program Nikita had installed in her computer spoke back to her and she typed in her response. "Who else is on the team?" She felt a wave of concern for her safety.

Alex typed back. _"Roan, and Michael's handling logistics."_

Nikita furrowed her brow. "Have they shared the mission plan?"

_"Only that we have to gain entrance and make sure the area is secure. Then Roan comes in."_

Nikita considered the assignment_._ "Double trouble, you set up, he finishes it. Where's it taking place?"

_"Don't know. Michael said we would be briefed tomorrow."_

She knew there was only one way to stay ahead of Division_._ "Alex, try and find out who the target is, it's important for more than one reason."

_"Okay, I'll do my best."_

"And never forget, every time you walk out of Division, there's the potential for danger."

The cursor blinked and _no user online_ appeared on her monitor. Nikita paced around her safe house. She sorted out the facts in her head and moved them around like puzzle pieces, but nothing fit together. She needed a name or a location if she was going to help Alex. Roan was a cold-blooded killer and that gave her pause for concern but she sensed that Michael would protect the young recruits and keep them out of harms way, just like he had with her, so many years ago.

She looked out of one of her large windows into the night, and remembered.

The first day she awoke within the walls of Division, Michael was there and told her she was being given a second chance. She was barely twenty-one, finally drug free and had found a reserve of inner strength to survive the new life she hadn't asked for. Michael spent many hours with her, he mentored her and encouraged her. He was attentive but never inappropriate, he was kind but never sentimental, and he was also very male. The feeling of longing that he inspired in her made her giddy. Amanda had told her that all of the female recruits felt this way about Michael. He became more than a teacher, he was the father they never had and a boyfriend they only dreamed of, but she warned her he was neither. School girl crushes were tolerated but never to be acted on. Nikita took Amanda's advice, she denied her attraction to him and kept her feelings at a distance.

During her second year with Division, she learned that his loyalty to Percy was driven by his need for revenge and his hatred held him hostage. He had a wife and a daughter, innocents who became casualties of senseless terrorism and his own ambition. It became clear to her, no one could compete with their memory and she resigned herself knowing he was her friend and protector, and even though her head and her heart were in conflict, that would have to be enough. What she didn't see, is that Michael had started to care about her. She knew it now, but at the time she thought it was all wishful thinking.

In her third year at Division, she found herself growing and her outlook began to evolve. Looking at Division through Michael's eyes always gave it a sense of legitimacy, but when she finally saw for herself what she was involved in, it filled her with resentment, and she constantly rattled her cage. In retaliation, Percy sent her under deep cover and there she met Daniel. Michael had warned her it would never work, but she was young and lonely and rebellious. When Daniel was murdered, Amanda had insinuated it was Michael's doing. Knowing why he had to die made her life within Division walls unbearable, and it was soon after his death that she escaped from the clutches of the organization. She felt confused, she knew Michael had allowed it and she wasn't sure why.

After three years on the run, Nikita had finally created a new identity and built a network of colleagues who were willing to work with her. Finding Alex and planting her in Division, made her vow to take them down a real possibility. She hated Percy for what he had done to her, to Michael and to the other recruits. She sought redemption for herself and was willing to die for it and in the process she would take Division down.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, Michael still filled her with a hopeful albeit anxious feeling, and what Nikita had begun to understand is you can't really replace one person in your life with another. Like a parent who loses a child, another child can never take their place, instead, you make room in your heart for them. She had made room for Daniel, but Michael would always be there. When she learned he had not issued the kill order on Daniel, it changed her perception of him and like a floodgate opening, she let herself feel again, and those feelings led her to Uzbekistan.

She knew, they could never change who they were or where they came from and she accepted his wife and child were the only ones he would ever love. Only one thing mattered and that was avenging their murders, but Nikita truly cared about Michael, so she cared about what mattered to him most of all.

The two sides she saw of him in Uzbekistan were filled with contradictions, one that spoke of a comfortable bond between them and a connection that had never died. The other showed her how his hatred and his alliance to Percy and Division had damaged him. Nikita only fit in one of these worlds and realized the other would be both their demise.

* * *

Alex thought about the mission she was being sent out on, it seemed simple enough, but Nikita reminded her nothing in Division was simple. She walked the hall toward her room, and when she rounded the corner, she found Thom, leaning against the wall across from her door.

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you I'm glad we're going out tomorrow."

Alex grinned. "Me too, but it's not exactly a date." She thought it was adorable how his face turned red.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, I know you'll do a good job and I can trust you."

The compliment gave her ego a boost, but the word trust nudged the positive feeling away and replaced it with guilt. "Thanks, I feel the same way. Do you think we have anything to worry about?"

Thom hesitated before speaking. "I think if we're smart, we'll always worry about what we're doing, but no, I don't think there's anything we need to dwell on."

She nodded. "I think you're right."

He smiled at her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

Alex watched him walk away. She knew personal feelings could interfere with her partnership with Nikita, but it was hard to deny, it felt good to have someone care about you.

* * *

Amanda propped herself up in his bed, and took the lit cigarette he handed her from his fingers.

"I must say, you put all those young girls to shame. Even the ones.."

"...the ones I've trained?" She gave up a small laugh and took a drag from the cigarette. "Truthfully, it has been a long time since I've enjoyed myself this much."

He got back in bed with her and kissed her on the mouth before reaching for a bottle of Vodka. "You like?"

"Yes, thank you." She took another puff from the cigarette and extinguished it in the ashtray on her bedside table and took the glass he had poured for her.

"So tell me again, what did you tell Percy?"

Amanda chuckled. "I told him you believed I was weary of the way Division treated me and that my loyalties were misplaced. He believes that I have infiltrated your organization for his benefit." She gave him a very smug smile. "I'm in bed with the enemy."

He tried to look serious. "Figuratively speaking, but you're sure, he doesn't have any doubts about... us?"

Amanda sipped her drink. "Percy doubts everything and trusts no one, however, we have a long history, he thinks I am loyal to him."

"What about the others?" His tone was more business than pleasure.

Amanda scoffed. "What others? Percy is the only one that matters."

He sounded unsure. "What about Michael? Is he not suspicious of your activities?"

She shrugged. "Right now, Michael is immersed within his own personal baggage, I doubt he even knows I exist."

Amanda purposely changed the subject. "This sale of long distance missiles will bring you a lot of wealth and fund your organization for quite some time."

"Yes that is true, it will further our agenda, Gogol will prevail, and Kasim will continue being a terrorist in the name of God. It's kind of a win-win situation."

"Except for Percy, when he is implicated in the transaction." Amanda smiled loudly.

Ari Tasarov leaned over and kissed her again. "You're ingenious."

* * *

Michael had become an urban nomad, constantly on the move, with few possessions and even fewer friends. He had no life outside of Division and no need for a permanent address. For the next three weeks, he had a suite of rooms at the Astoria Hotel, where Division kept a safe house. Tonight he dismissed his car and driver, and chose to walk. He hoped it would clear his head and help him sort out his thoughts. It was almost midnight, the streets were still bustling with activity and he felt invisible mingling among the clusters of people, who spilled out of the restaurants and bars.

It had been almost a decade since he had come to Division. The senseless and horrific murder of his wife and child had left him a broken man, but Percy's promise to help him find their killer gave him a reason to live. Division gave him a purpose, a means to avenge his family's death and an outlet for his anger. He was young, smart, ambitious and now very much alone, with no outside ties to interfere and no one to question the morality of his work. Three years after Michael was recruited, he had assumed primary responsibilities for new recruits, they came to him through the government's network of unnamed personnel. He had access to treasonous government employees, extreme radical students and death row inmates. Percy had created a perfect bubble for Michael to live in, a bubble that only he was let inside, until Nikita came to Division.

When he first saw her, she was strong willed and independent, she had qualities that made her stand out, and included in the mix was a compassionate nature. He brought the former junkie on death row in, and watched her adjust, conform and learn and become his star pupil. It had been many years, since he felt the stirrings of admiration, and as his bubble started to collapse, the feelings he thought were lost forever, found their way back into his life. It was irrational, but he felt he was betraying his family and Percy, so he fought his attraction to her and held her at arms length.

They continued to work together and they became a noteworthy team. Their relationship deepened, but as she learned more about the missions and their targets, her questions led to confrontations. Michael's loyalties were with Percy, and Percy was unwilling to share him with anyone, much less, Nikita, so there was politics, posturing and deceit and soon she was placed in a deep cover mission. It was there she met Daniel and he had given her a glimpse of life outside of Division. He had warned her, a relationship would never work or be condoned but she had ignored him. When Daniel died mysteriously, they both knew his blood was on Division's hands. After a month, she could take no more and ran. Michael could have stopped her, but he listened to his heart, and instead he watched her leave. He felt her absence and missed her presence, but once she was gone, he was able to focus on Percy's needs and his personal quest for revenge.

Then out of the blue, Nikita returned to seek her own revenge on Division, and his conflicted feelings for her and the organization returned as well. The kill order on Nikita had been in place, but when Percy assigned him the mission, his personal mission, he knew he was in danger, and so was she. The years they had been apart had changed them, but the substance that held them together was still there. Their meetings were contentious and filled with accusations, but they both felt that pull, whether it was at gunpoint in a dark alley or in hand to hand combat or with bullets flying around them, neither could deny they had unfinished business.

When Percy gave him leave to go to Uzbekistan, she came to him, wanting to help and against his better judgment, he cast his suspicions aside. This was the first time in almost ten years that he would face Kasim. His obsession with killing him, placed him back inside that bubble of hatred and Nikita had once again caused him to feel he was cheating on his wife. Elizabeth, who he vowed, could never be replaced.

Michael walked uptown to the Astoria and stood just outside the entryway. He watched the revolving door as it went round and round, it became a blur of memories. He remembered the horror of watching his wife and little girl perish in a fiery explosion and the sense of loss it instilled in him. He felt the red hot rage of a victim who had been tortured and beaten and he could hear Kasim's attempts to justify what he had done and how it had made that rage freeze and run like ice water in his veins. He tasted the moment when he was within a stride of Kasim and the shock and anguish of being stopped by the Tashkent police. And, he would never forget seeing Nikita and the realization that she had been responsible.

The memories left him shaken and it took a few moments for him to collect himself. When he finally entered the hotel lobby, he remembered something else, something that had been lost in his vast hatred for Kasim. The last words Nikita had said, echoed back to him, "Michael, listen to me!" She had pleaded. "You don't think you have anything to live for… you do… you have me…"

He had lashed out at her and blamed her for his failures, he thought she couldn't be trusted, but in truth, she was the only one he could trust, and now, armed with the information Birkhoff had given him, he knew it was time to question Percy's motives, and his own judgment.

_"Nikita,"_ he thought to himself _"what have I done?"_


	3. The 24th Floor

This story is for entertainment purposes only, I do not claim the characters as my own. Parents, it is your responsibility to monitor your children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

3. 24th Floor

* * *

"Alex, we need to go." Thom looked impatient and worried. "What are you doing?"

Alex abruptly logged off from her session on the computer with Nikita. "Just going over the hotel floor plans again, I'm ready, let's go." She hid her anxiousness with a cocky smile.

Thom gave her a funny look, but said nothing and they walked out of the computer lab together.

Just minutes before they would be deployed, she had outlined the mission parameters to Nikita. The location was the Millennium Hotel, the target was Simon Woodson, a black market arms broker with a wicked reputation. Alex told her not to worry, this was a training mission for them, and Roan would be handling the rest. Dirty work, Nikita thought to herself and whether or not this was a legitimate mission or one of Percy's personal hits for gain, she knew to be concerned.

Her reply to Alex, "Listen to me, treat every mission like your life depends on it."

She wasted no time and raced toward the hotel on her Ducati, maneuvering through the city traffic, changing lanes and passing cars, praying she wouldn't encounter any local police. Her concern for Alex's safety was real, but the usual caution she felt, knowing Michael would be there, had been replaced with an uncomfortable anticipation.

Alex and Thom were dressed in black slacks and white shirts, the wait staff uniform of the hotel restaurant. They sat in the back of Division's black panel van with Michael, while Roan sat in the driver's seat.

Roan looked uninterested when Michael briefed the fresh operatives on their mission. "Alex, let me hear it again."

"Thom and I will take a room service cart from the hotel kitchen and go to the basement. While in the basement, we will find and access the hotel's computer database using the bridge program on this USB drive. Once we know the target's room we will take the cart in the service elevator to the appropriate floor, and when we're at his door, we'll announce ourselves as Room Service, which will be the signal to dispatch Roan. We will detain the target and search the premises, once the area is fully secured, Roan will come in to interrogate him and Thom and I will leave and come back to the van."

Michael looked satisfied, Alex had nailed the parameters and although nervous, she was focused.

Thom had apprehension written all over his face. "What happens if the target is not alone?"

Roan sighed, and Michael glowered back at him. "Our information is that Woodson is alone, he travels with one body guard who has been spotted in another area of mid-town. If anyone else is there, detain them and Roan will deal with them." He looked at the Cleaner and he nodded his head in agreement, looking bored.

He handed them each an earpiece. "Here are your coms, I'll be sending you directions and information, but do not speak directly to us or break your cover unless absolutely necessary. Your part should take approximately twenty-two minutes, if there are any anomalies, abort the mission, understood?"

Thom and Alex took the coms and nodded to Michael while inserting the earpieces. He nodded toward the door and they left the van.

They entered the hotel through a service entrance and found the kitchen, Alex discreetly took a room service cart and they wheeled it to the service elevator and went down to the basement. She pushed the cart along the pathway that led between the industrial sized washers and dryers, the machine operators gave them a cursory look before going back to their jobs. Thom hung back to keep watch while, Alex found a computer terminal, she plugged in the USB drive and the bridge program that Birkhoff had written logged her into the system.

"The target is on the 24th floor, Room 2410." Alex announced through her com.

"Copy." Michael's voice startled her. "Alex, go to the service elevator now."

Alex took a breath to calm her nerves and wheeled the cart toward the elevator, she was relieved when she saw Thom walking towards her. Once inside the elevator, she pressed the button for the 24th floor with twitchy fingers.

Inside the panel van, Roan played with his iPhone, and muttered to Michael. "I could have easily handled this one by myself, these two better not screw it up."

"They won't. A live mission is the best training they could have, just do your part, the recruits are my responsibility." Michael snapped.

Roan shrugged and went back to his magazine. "Except, you never know what can go wrong."

Michael shrugged, but Alex and Thom had also heard the comment and looked at each other uneasily.

On the 24th floor, they walked off of the elevator toward the target's room and as instructed, they went to the door. "We're here." Alex informed them. Thom gave her a reassuring look, but she could see he was nervous.

He rapped on the door and called out. "Room Service." Michael looked at Roan, who gathered his case and left the van.

Alex and Thom could hear muffled sounds on the other side of the door before Simon Woodson opened it just a crack, an annoyed look on his face. "Who ordered this?"

"Compliments of the hotel." Thom announced. Woodson finally opened the door for them and they wheeled in the cart.

Alex could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and head, she could feel the weight of her weapon tucked under a napkin on the cart. She froze on the spot and was totally unprepared for what she saw, a mission anomaly had metaphorically bitched slapped her and Thom across the face.

"If you stop now, and think about what you're going to do next, you just might survive this ordeal." Amanda said calmly. She held a gun on them, and they could only stare dumbfounded at her. Simon Woodson and Ari Tasarov stood behind her looking amused.

Michael and Roan had also heard the faint voice. "Alex, Thom - report?" Michael commanded, his voice tight with frustration.

Alex stumbled over her words. "So what is this, another test? What are we supposed to do now?"

Amanda laughed at her. "Both of you, get down on your knees, lock your fingers behind your head."

Nikita parked her Ducati behind the hotel, she carefully scanned the area for signs of Roan and Michael. She used a side entrance and once inside, she quickly ducked behind a pillar a second before Roan, and his briefcase full of supplies, walked by. He walked straight to the elevators with a pleasant expression on his face. If Alex were not involved, she might have let this play out, but her intuition told her otherwise and she took the next elevator to the 25th floor.

She got off the elevator, found the stairs and crept down to the 24th floor and silently opened the stairway door to the hall and proceeded to walk toward Room 2410. She heard footsteps and quickly hid herself around a corner, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Roan approaching. He was walking toward the target's room, but stopped and hesitated for a moment, listening to his com, before he proceeded. With no sign of Alex or Thom, he cautiously took out his high-powered revolver and inched his way against the wall to the open door. Nikita could see the determination on his face as he prepared himself to charge in and open fire.

What she couldn't see was the perplexed look on his face and how he uncharacteristically faltered for a moment right before she heard the sound of a bullet passing through a silencer. She couldn't have known, the split second he hesitated was all it took to stop him, and if she had witnessed this scenario, she would have seen an expression of disbelief and a bullet wound to his forehead appear simultaneously, before he crumpled to the ground.

"Status report?" Michael questioned, but the com units went dead and he was left without communication.

"What the hell is going on?" Woodson spat out. "I've lost my appetite to say the least."

All eyes were on Amanda, she tossed her hair back away from her shoulders, the gun she had used to shoot Roan was still in her hand. "He is Division's Cleaner, eliminating him was the best option."

"What about these two?" Tasarov asked.

Amanda shrugged. "Don't kill them, maybe they'll be useful."

The recruits were silent, but before any of their captors could speak or make a move, Nikita appeared at the door, with her gun pointed directly at Tasarov's face. She was more than a little surprised to see Amanda.

"Wow, never expected to see you here! Let's see, I shoot him, you shoot me, except I won't miss and I might get a shot off and get you too. If he's dead, no arms deal, no money. Sorry, but it looks like the fun is over."

Amanda looked pleased. "Don't be so sure."

Nikita saw the smug look on Amanda's face, and with lightening quick reflexes, she spun around, but the man who had been following Nikita was prepared, he deflected her blow and hit her on the side of her head with his gun, the force of the impact knocked her over, and she lay unconscious on the ground.

Michael carefully exited the elevator and with his hand on the gun tucked in his hip holster, he walked slowly down the hallway. The floor was quiet, the door to Room 2410 was closed and when he tried the handle, he found it unlocked. He took his revolver out and pressed on the door until it swung open, when no one appeared he walked into the suite. He found it empty, with the exception of Roan, whose head lay in a puddle of his own blood.

"Birkhoff, where the hell are they?" he was visibly agitated.

Birkhoff stared at his monitor while pounding out a chain of codes, commands and numbers on his keyboard. "I'm working on it, the frequency on their trackers is jammed. I have to find the source before I can get around it.

Michael worked to keep his voice under control. "Amanda, where is she?"

Percy's voice came over the feed. "That is classified and inconsequential." His tone was abrupt and stern.

Michael challenged him. "I heard her voice in that hotel room, are you telling me she had nothing to do with Roan's shooting and the recruits kidnapping?"

Percy chided him. "I don't know what you heard, but hear this, the recruits are not my priority. This arms deal is, and I'm making it your priority too. You need to find Simon Woodson, we need to know who the buyer and the seller is, and if we are dealing with long range missiles. You think you can do that?"

Michael seethed. "I'll have the intel to you. Birkhoff, send in back up. I want a sweep, of the area, 25 mile radius, pick up any anomalous transmissions, log them in and have someone trace them. I want any available video feed including satellite, whatever you can dig up, and I want to see them NOW."

Birkhoff cringed at his tone. "Michael, I'm on it, but Percy's not authorizing back up, you're on your own."

Amanda and Tasarov led the two recruits down three flights of stairs before going into the hallway and taking the elevator to the lobby. They led the Operatives out of the hotel, and Amanda put them in the back of Tasarov's car, all the while holding her gun on them from the front seat while he drove.

Tasarov looked at Amanda angrily. "You didn't see this coming?"

Amanda returned his look with a condescending smile. "Thom, Alex, who was your target? Simon or Ari?"

Thom looked unsure and Alex looked frightened, not for herself, but for Nikita, she had heard the hard thump of the gun on her head and saw her prone body when they left the hotel room. She looked at Thom before blurting out. "Woodson."

Amanda spoke in a reassuring tone. "See Ari, this was a matter of bad timing. Don't worry about these two, they can come in handy. We might all be friends, if not, I have no qualms about eliminating them."

Thom looked at them warily. "Our mission was to secure Woodson for interrogation." His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Why are you here?"

Amanda only smiled at them. "It's a need to know bases."

After finding Roan's body, Michael immediately returned to the panel van, and even from the confines of the vehicle Birkhoff could feel his frustration. He heard the persistent whir of helicopter blades hovering over the building and stepped out of the vehicle. "Birkhoff! A chopper just landed on the roof the Hotel, I need to know where it came from and who is on it."

"Already on it." Birkhoff toggled between the multiple video feeds that came up on his monitor. "Michael, I've got the DoD's satellite footage of the building, including the roof... unbelievable!"

"What is it?"

"It shows Woodson and an unidentified man, they're unloading a body from the catering cart into the helicopter. I enhanced the picture and zoomed in on it. It's Nikita, she is on that helicopter."


	4. Power Lust

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

4. Power Lust

* * *

Michael watched the helicopter leave from the top of the hotel, he drove with one eye looking out of the windshield toward the skyline and followed it's path, but the Interstate hampered his momentum and the chopper disappeared into the distance.

"Birkhoff, I need a location." He barked the request, a feeling of frustration had seeped into him.

"The DoD's satellite feed has the helicopter setting down due west of here, I'm downloading the coordinates to your GPS."

Michael's expression was as grim as his mood. "What about Alex and Thom and Amanda? Any luck?"

Birkhoff continued to tap on his keys and talk. "No luck involved in this one, someone rerouted the transmitter back to Division, with a little more time, I know I can crack this."

"There's only a handful of people who could pull that off, it's got to be an inside job." Michael replied angrily.

Birkhoff scoffed. "Yeah. It's got to be her." They both knew it was Amanda.

The van made good time, he pushed it to its limits, and it easily overtook any weekend traffic. The further he drove the cars on the road thinned out. "You have anything on the thermal imaging, how many are we dealing with? What about flash news, any red flags?"

"It looks like the helicopter pilot is still in the chopper and there are three bodies on the perimeter of a building on the north side of a large parking lot. It's next to a bunch of shipping containers. From what I can see, there are four live bodies grouped together inside and a smaller one that's separated, my guess it's Nikita. There's also another group in the building next door. Michael, this has been way to easy, I smell…"

"…a trap." He cut him off. "I know it, but if one of those bodies is Simon Woodson, than I still have a clear mission objective." They both knew his objective had become cloudy. Was it about the arms deal, the recruits and Amanda, or Nikita?

Nikita. Michael had little time to contemplate what seeing her again would mean. Since she had left Division, three years ago, he doubted either could have predicted what their meetings would entail. It angered him to know he could be focused, methodical and heartless, until he saw her. She compromised his judgment, and made him choose between what he thought he knew and what he felt. He never questioned why she was worth saving, but he did question why she would want to save him.

"Where's Percy?" Michael asked, knowing he was being used, and wondering how.

"He's gone and not on this com frequency. You want me to find him for you?" Birkhoff continued filtering through the code on his screen and monitoring the activity on the overhead monitors.

"No, but what do you know about Ari Tasarov, and Amanda?" Michael was searching for answers and connections.

Birkhoff kept working his keyboard and toggling through screens. "What? Nothing! That would be a weird and scary."

"I know she and the recruits are here, they have to be and so is Tasarov." Michael muttered. The GPS guided him off the interstate and down an arterial, it eventually led him into an industrial area filled with warehouses, machine shops and a container yard. He pulled into a large open gravel parking lot.

The van slowed down to a crawl. "I have a funny feeling, there's something strange about this setting…" He looked out at the empty lot in front of him.

Birkhoff picked up on his apprehension. "The chopper is behind the tallest building to your left, use extreme caution, you have no idea what you're walking into. There's a patch of ground in front of you that looks like it's been recently disturbed."

The gut-reaction to danger that Michael and Birkhoff both sensed was not to be dismissed. "I see it, it's been tampered with." He peered at it in the dim light, and the van moved forward another two feet. "It looks like it's been dug up..." Michael suddenly jerked the steering wheel to the right and accelerated, and at the same moment an IED that had been planted in the ground exploded into a firey inferno.

Birkhoff recoiled when he saw and heard the explosion on the satellite feed. "Michael! Do you read me? Michael?" There was no reply, and as the fire burned down, all he could see was a cloud of thick billowing black smoke that obscured the area.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, in a makeshift office, a nervous Simon Woodson shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. Woodson was a South African national who brought buyers and sellers of black market arms and yellow cake uranium together. He knew, if he pulled this deal off, he would be in the big league. His bodyguard had been the one who followed Nikita and then knocked her unconscious at the hotel. He watched the door, while Woodson met with Ari Tasarov, the seller and Kasim Tariq, the buyer.

Normally, he was the middle man between the buyer and seller and his fee was based upon them never having to speak to each other. Standing here with them made him realize that he had made a mistake, and there was something about the way they looked at him, that made his skin crawl.

The tension in his voice was obvious. "I'm still the best conduit to deliver the missiles to you and I've delivered this rogue agent as well." He spoke to Kasim, before turning to Tasarov. "I can ensure the funds are transferred safely and discreetly, nothing will be traced back to you or Gogol." A bead of sweat appeared on his upper lip. "Because I understand the delicate nature of our business, I'm willing to cut my commission in half for both of you. Does that seem fair?"

Before either could answer, they heard the explosion in the parking lot. Woodson cowered and looked frightened, and even more so, when a gun discharged twice into his chest. He fell to the ground, and the Bodyguard lowered his weapon.

Kasim, looked over at Ari and smiled. "We seem to have saved ourselves quite a bit of currency by eliminating the middle man." He nodded toward the Bodyguard with the smoking gun. "His decision to re-align his allegiance from Mr. Woodson to me was the right one, yes?"

The Bodyguard nodded his head with a pleasant expression. He looked as though double crossing Woodson was all part of his job.

Ari looked unaffected but inside he knew he was no longer in control of the situation. "An astute business man is always a pleasure to deal with. Shall we go into the other room and conclude our transaction?"

Kasim answered politely. "Yes, of course, but I must attend to something first, please, may I ask you to wait, I'll join you in the next building in about thirty minutes, yes?"

Ari agreed uneasily and he watched the infamous terrorist step over Woodson's body and walk toward the exit, before he turned in the other direction to leave.

Outside, the explosion had thrown the van on it's side and flames licked around the frame. The demolished vehicle lay in a black crater, it's reinforced armor and Michael's quick reflexes had prevented the van from taking the full impact of the explosion, and that most likely saved his life. Michael used his legs to pound on the door with his feet until it finally gave way and opened. He climbed out of the vehicle, dodging the burning pieces around him.

He stood on wobbly legs that barely supported him, the air was acrid with smoke and burning rubber and this caused him to cough and struggle for breath, the ringing in his ears blotted out any other noise around him. The effort caused him extreme vertigo and he tried to stop himself, but he sank down onto his hands and knees and felt his surroundings go pitch black.

* * *

With a heightened sense of apprehension, Percy left Operations for his office. Oversight had made it clear, the arms deal had implications that were far reaching, and this one was not one they would ignore. Percy and Division's task was to find out who was involved in the transaction and once known, decisions would be made. Amanda's mission was to flush out information and collect intel from Tasarov, but now it appeared, she was actively involved in the arms deal that Simon Woodson was brokering. Percy leaned back in his chair, contemplating what a small world it was when it came to covert operations, terrorism, illegal arms dealers and plain old greed.

He understood, she had no choice but to kill Roan, if she hadn't, he would have easily canceled her and the recruits to complete his mission. He wasn't happy that his best Cleaner was dead, but these were the rules of the game, and to complicate matters, Amanda had two impressionable recruits and was one of the few with the capability of disabling Division's tracking chips.

The truth be told, Percy actually admired Ari Tasarov and his lust for power. He was ruthless, vindictive and never to be trusted, traits he saw in himself. It was too bad they were foes, they might enjoy a game of golf together.

Like most people in his life, he had to consider if Amanda could be trusted. Whose side was she on today? Always her own, but would that benefit Tasarov or Division? He sighed to himself… he would soon find out.

Percy pressed the button on his intercom. "Status report..."

"Still trying to track down the recruits and Amanda, the frequency is jammed. Sir, Michael's in trouble, his van hit an IED and he survived the explosion but the video shows he was drug off into one of the buildings."

Percy sipped from the glass of Scotch he had poured for himself. "Your job is to find Amanda and the recruits and keep an eye on them. If they move, you follow them. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir, but what about Michael?"

Percy answered angrily. "Birkhoff, we have our priorities, Michael's made his choice, he's on his own."

Birkhoff knew any argument would likely be a one sided conversation. "I get it, eyes on recruits and Amanda."

He watched the satellite feed and wondered what was going down and who was going down with it.

* * *

Thom tried to be the voice of reason. "You're not helping." He mumbled the words and shot Alex a dark look.

Alex's hot temperament flared up. "She's the one who always wants to talk about it. Let it go Alex...unburden yourself... It's all a bunch of crap... especially when you're on the receiving end."

Amanda spoke quietly and deliberately. "I'd like you to be quiet, if you aren't, I'll have to force you to be quiet, it's your choice."

Thom looked at her sideways and mumbled "Alex... do what she says."

Alex looked contrite. "Okay, I just want to know, what's going to happen to us?"

Amanda had dropped the gun to her side. "That depends on a few factors, some of them are in your control, others are not. Even if I had the time and luxury of explaining, I wouldn't. You have to do what I tell you, your lives depend on it. Agree to what I say, if you don't, you'll die. If you screw this up, you'll die too. It's a microcosm of reality."

Tasarov entered the room, he had left Kasim and his man and joined Amanda and the recruits in the adjoining building. Amanda gave Alex and Thom a cold steely look before she spoke. "Ari, these two have agreed that their future lives within Division walls is bleak. They would be more than happy to join ranks with us." She watched Tasarov's expression, looking for signs of mistrust.

Tasarov looked a little perplexed "I have my own men, I don't need these children."

Amanda gave him an admonishing look. "Children they may be, but both they have access to Division, they can be our eyes and ears and deflect any suspicion away from me. They'll cooperate, if they don't, I'll turn them in as spies for Gogol."

Thom's face turned white, then red, and Alex's eyes grew big and vacant.

Ari smiled wickedly at them. "I will take your suggestion under advice." He looked solely at Amanda. "Woodson is no longer a factor in our business, Kasim made sure of this.

Amanda looked quizzical. "What does that mean for your deal?"

Tasarov shrugged. "I'll soon know. Kasim is currently dealing with this rogue agent Nikita and Michael. I'd like to distance myself from his personal business and keep these two out of the mix for the moment."

"Of course, you're right." Amanda looked pleasantly at them and motioned them toward a door.

Thom and Alex stood stone faced, both realized they're roles within Division had become all the more complicated. Thom kept his hands up wondering about Michael, he followed Alex out of the room, and she could only worry about Nikita._  
_

Amanda prodded the recruits down a short hallway and placed them in an empty room. "Remember what I said." She instructed them, before the door banged shut and was bolted. She took a cleansing breath, and walked back toward the room she left Ari in, she knew this mission had become a tangled maze of lies.

Through her dealings with Tasarov, she had found out that Kasim Tariq was the buyer in the arms deal. She had been the one to use Division resources to contact him, and make it look like it was Percy who was behind it. This was necessary, she had told Ari, to plant the seeds of blame on Division.

Next, she had led Percy to believe that Birkhoff was on to her undercover mission. She blamed their personal communications as the source, and when Birkhoff questioned him about encrypted messages, Percy shut the tech wizard down and told him to cease any interest in them. With Birkhoff thinking Percy was in contact with Kasim, and Percy thinking that Birkhoff was on to her role as a double agent, Amanda knew neither would question the other about what they had found.

Amanda felt it ironic, the only two people in this scenario she had no control over was Michael and Nikita, and this she knew, could be a problem.


	5. Counting Clock

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

5. Counting Clock

* * *

Alex kicked the heavy metal door in frustration. "Thom, what do you think happened to Michael? What's Amanda really doing here?"

Thom paced the small room, his arms were crossed in front of him, his body language displaying insecurity instead of confidence. "I don't know, but I recognize the Russian she's with. He heads a mercenary group made up of former KGB Agents, we'd be fools to trust them." He shuffled from one foot to the other nervously. "We can't let Amanda and the Russian control us, we may have only one chance, we have to take it."

She nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. We need to do something." She thought about Nikita, in danger or hurt, and it enforced her determination.

If Alex was anything, she was a fighter. When Nikita appeared in her life, she had left a trail of hardship and tragedy behind her and subsequently, very little frightened her. She lived through the heartbreak of her parent's murder, and the shock and pain of finding herself alone in the world. She had lived with cruelty and treachery when she was forced into drug addiction and made a sex slave, and when she escaped that living hell, she lived with constant fear and a craving for drugs as her only companion, yet she survived.

With Nikita's help she had reinvented herself. No longer was she a victim of a malicious world, she had become a woman driven by a vendetta and that purpose had given her an inner strength that she was just beginning to tap. Alex had never been afraid to die because she had so little to live for, until now. Nikita had been the first person since her childhood to care for her and nurture her. She had chiseled away at the layer of stone that had built up to keep others out and uncovered the person hidden inside. In return she only asked for honesty, but Alex felt she owed her much more. Knowing her mentor was in harm's way was all it took for her to find the resolve to keep fighting.

Infiltrating a black ops organization that only exists under the watchful eye of a few Government officials, was something she had never imagined, but here she was and it was time to put her training to work. She looked around the small room and studied the doorway. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Michael shivered in the darkness, it took him a few moments to remember what had happened to him and with a groan, he propped himself up. He could still feel the bits of gravel embedded in his hands and realized he had been dragged from the wreckage on the parking lot and taken inside one of the warehouses. His surrounding were pitch black, the air was cold and dank, and the only sound was of his own breathing bouncing around in the stillness. He willed himself to be quiet and could hear another person somewhere near by, their breathing was painfully labored. Michael searched for his com unit, it had been lost in the explosion. He felt for the pistol he kept holstered in the small of his back and then for the knife he kept strapped to his leg, both were gone.

From out of nowhere, a voice assaulted him and it echoed throughout the room. "You see Michael, we all have to choices. A man is defined by the choices he makes. I want you to understand this."

Michael recognized the voice, it was Kasim, and he felt the tension in his body snap back like a rubber band.

Kasim's lyrical voice continued. "My cause is just, it is what I believe in and my choices are a result of this. When Elizabeth and your daughter died, it was an unfortunate accident, it should have been you. It was their unrehearsed destiny, the fortunes of war time. You have to accept this, and perhaps the next decision you make will help you to understand."

Michael let his anger overtake him. "Who are you to tell me what is just. You are a murderer, a terrorist and a liar, you can hide behind your convictions, but the minute you started believing you could decide who lives or dies in the name of God, you became the true infidel. There is only one truth, my family died by your hand and I will kill you for it."

Michael gasped, not from his injuries but from the rage that consumed him.

Kasim's angry voice called out. "Spare me your moral outrage, we have both killed for what we believe in. You will never be worthy of forgiveness, but I will. This may seem like an ugly game, but as I said before, a man is defined by the choices he makes. I'm giving you a chance to choose your destiny, and to live with that choice."

A spotlight flared and blinded him for a moment, when his eyes adjusted to the vivid light, a sick feeling washed over him. Hanging from the ceiling, from a thick metal chain, was the figure of a woman, she was bound by her ankles and gently swayed about fifteen feet off of the ground, her arms were tethered to her side and her hair hung down like a fringed curtain. Nikita was barely conscious, her eyes were glassy and her breathing was shallow. Her shirt was torn and he could see a device strapped to her lower back.

"I understand you have a history with this woman, she is what, your whore? Your wife would be insulted and disappointed if she knew, but thankfully she is not here." Kasim admonished him. "She has given us some useful information, this new generation of psychotropic drugs is quite effective."

Michael cursed at him, tormented by his words. "You will get what you deserve!"

Kasim laughed at him from the dark. "I will give you a gift, a chance to achieve what it is you think you want. Here is a gun, your large American gun with one bullet, it is in the corner of the room. It is your choice how you will use it."

Michael searched through the fluorescent spot light and spotted it, laying in the far corner of the room.

"You can save this woman, or perhaps you will seek revenge and come after me. If you choose the woman, it will give me time to escape, and you'll always wonder if it was worth it, won't you?" He paused for a moment, and chuckled. "If you choose to come after me, she will die. She has C4 explosives strapped to her back and only you can save her."

From the darkness, Kasim pressed a remote control that he held in his hand. The small box that was strapped to her back lit up with digital numbers, 120 seconds remained on it. "I will start the the timer now, make your choice." The numbers on the device started to count down.

* * *

Alex studied the doorway and she motioned to Thom. "Give me a leg up."

"To where?" Thom looked unsure.

"To the corner above the door." He did as she instructed and watched her plant one foot against the wall, and with the other one she got a toe hold on the top of the door jamb. She used her hands to anchor herself in place, with her back in corner. "You have to get her to come inside the room, just far enough and I'll drop down on her? Can you do that?"

"Oh Yeah, I can do that." He looked impressed by the plan.

Alex balanced herself against two walls and the ceiling like an acrobat, while Thom sat on the floor opposite of the door and they both waited.

* * *

Michael could hear their footsteps walking away. Kasim's words echoed in his head, _choices… fortunes of war…you'll always wonder…_ his hatred for the man was all consuming, but when he looked up at Nikita, swinging like a pendulum at the end of a string, he scrambled to his feet, and ran for his gun.

The explosive device on her lower back continued to count down. 116… 115… 114…

He looked frantically for a way to bring her down, his eyes followed the metal chain that held her to the ceiling, but there was no way to disengage her. He scanned the room once more.

The clock continued to count down. 101… 100… 99…

With a scowl on his face and a new-found sense of determination, he took his gun and pointed it up at the chain and pulled the trigger. Michael knew he had this one chance to save them, and when the chain splintered, he dove under her and miraculously caught her in his arms. They fell to the ground together, where she let out a strangled cry.

He could clearly see she was drugged, her pupils were dilated and her skin was pale and cold to the touch. "Michael, stop. Don't do this." She whispered.

He laid her down on the ground and saw the explosive device was held in place by four thick plastic zip ties. His fingers worked on loosening them, but the hard plastic wouldn't budge. He looked at the timer and explosive device, and gingerly trying to remove the cover that held it together.

The numbers on the clock taunted him. 78… 77... 76…

Nikita shuttered with pain. "Knife… my boot." She choked out the words. Michael didn't hesitate, he reached into her leather boot and pulled out a knife, his knife, the one he had given to her in Uzbekistan. He struggled with the thick plastic ties and broke through one strap and diligently worked on the next.

The clock continued counting down. 56… 55… 54…

"Go. Michael, go and get Kasim... you have to." She murmured through her pain.

Michael scowled at her. "Shut up! I know when I'm being played." He grunted as he broke through another plastic strap. I'm not going to let you die... not... at... his... hands... or mine. Another strap broke in two and he grit his teeth and finally cut through the fourth.

The numbers blinked back at him. 34... 33... 32...

He tried to pick up the device, but stopped when Nikita moaned, she struggled to breathe and Michael realized why. He thought the bomb had been held in place by the plastic zip ties, but in actuality, four stubby nails had been pounded into her lower back. He grimaced at the sight and tried to pry one of them out with the tip of the blade, but she only moaned with pain.

"Please, just go... I need to know... I didn't stop you." She cried out, as the numbers counted down and then started to flash.

...15... 14... 13...

Michael knew he had to act without hesitation. He cut a piece of cloth from her shirt and pried her mouth open, lodging it between her teeth. "Nikita, listen to me, on the count of three, take a breath and hold it...

She instinctively understood and nodded her head.

The numbers flashed and goaded him on 7... 6... 5...

He straddled her upper legs, grabbed the device in one hand and held her upper back down with his other. Michael took a deep breath. "One! Two! Three!"

With as much force as he could muster he tore it away from her and threw it as far as he could to the back of the cavernous room. Her body went rigid and she cried out in pain and Michael threw himself over her.

* * *

Birkhoff watched the monitor's from his station in Operations, he watched the building carefully, looking for any activity that would tell him something, and felt disheartened when he saw the windows blow out. From the adjacent building he watched as the guards around the building congregated at the entry. The helicopter blades began to rotate in preparation for take off.

"Sir! There's a group leaving by helicopter, any minute." Birkhoff called out to Percy over his intercom.

"Have one of your people follow it. What's the status on Amanda and the recruits?" Percy barked back.

"Before Michael was incapacitated, he felt strongly, as do I, that they are at the same location."

Percy shook his head to himself, opened his crystal decanter and poured himself another drink. "Take your strong feelings and find them!"

It was Birkhoff's turn to shake his head. "You!" he pointed to one of his subordinates. "You keep tab on that helicopter like your life depends on it, because it does." He squinted at the monitor and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

* * *

Kasim and the Bodyguard had left Michael and Nikita to join Tasarov and Amanda. He gave Amanda a disapproving look. "You Americans and your women, it will always be your downfall."

Amanda said nothing and hid her contempt behind a stony expression, but Ari spoke up in her defense. "Amanda is a valuable asset to me, her understanding of this situation should assure you that all will go as planned.

Kasim straightened himself up and brushed the dust off from his sleeve, Amanda could see behind his dark good looks and refined manner he was also proud.

"All right Ari. We shall dispense with the small talk. Our price has already been agreed upon, I will transfer a third of the funds as soon as we have confirmation on where the material is located. The next third will be transferred after it is transported to my location, and the final amount after we are once again within the safety of our own borders."

Ari knew he had no choice but to agree, somehow, he had become someone taking orders instead of giving them. "I will agree to these terms, however, I need to know something, is this business with Division, has it been settled?"

Just then they heard another explosion. Kasim smiled. "Yes, I believe it has been settled. We shall be in touch."


	6. Trust Me

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

6. Trust Me

* * *

"Alex, Thom, stand in front of the door where I can see you." Amanda's tone was smooth and forceful, she had unfastened the deadbolt and prodded the door open by a few inches. When there was no answer, she pushed on the door and watched it swing open while holding her gun out in front of her. She found Thom, curled up in a ball and moaning in pain. Amanda inched her way under the doorway with a serious look of doubt on her face. "What's this all about?"

The question was answered for her when Alex dropped down on her from her perch where the wall meets the ceiling. She tackled her and took her down without mercy knocking the gun out of her hand. Amanda was no match for Alex, but she gave a good fight, grabbing a handful of her hair and using her nails to try and scratch her. The two women tussled on the floor before Alex pinned her down with a triumphant look. A moment later, Tasarov entered the room looking bemused at the two women, but his expression changed to anger when he saw Thom, pointing Amanda's gun at him.

"Get your hands up." Thom's stance was solid and his voice firm, but the weapon in his hand shook ever so slightly. "Alex, search him, get his weapons."

He never took his eyes off of Tasarov, while Alex stumbled over Amanda, and searched him. She took the .38 out of its holster on his belt and tucked it into the waistband of her pants. She continued to pat him down and found a .22 strapped to his ankle, which she pocketed.

"All done." Alex announced with a grin. She pulled the .38 out and pointed it at Amanda.

Amanda, with great dignity, sat up and smoothed her hair down, she retrieved one of her shoes and replaced it on her foot before standing up and shaking her slacks down and dusting them off and pulling her sweater back into place. She looked at the young recruits with an evil look and walked over to stand next to Ari.

Tasarov gave Amanda a look of disdain. "I certainly hope you know what you're doing."

She shrugged, and said under her breath. "Trust me."

* * *

"Nikita! Can you hear me?" Michael held her in his arms and brushed her hair away from her face. She was deathly pale and unresponsive to his voice.

The corner of the room where he had thrown the explosives was now a gaping hole in the wall. Chunks of concrete, pieces of metal re-bar and sheet rock had been thrown about, but miraculously Michael had escaped injured by the debris that rained down on them. Nikita had been spared because he had shielded her body with his. He dragged her from the room and hovered over her.

He felt her neck with two fingers, searching for a pulse but when he couldn't find one, a feeling of panic took hold of him. "Nikita! Damn it! You will not die!"

He laid her down and frantically and quickly started chest compressions, he tilted her head back and blew air into her lungs, when nothing happened, he repeated the process again, and then again. "Nikita." he said under his breath. "Nikita." With an abrupt start, she turned her head, gasping for air and coughing. Her eyes barely opened. "What?" She whispered.

Michael muttered back to her. "You have to stay with me! Stay awake!"

Michael used the knife he had clutched in his hand to work on her other bounds. There were red welts around her wrists where the plastic zip ties had cut into her. The chain that was wrapped around her ankles wouldn't budge, but he used the butt of his gun and a piece of steel re-bar to split one of the links. When he had finally freed her, he could see her shirt was in tatters and he carefully turned her over. The spot where the explosive device had been nailed to her lower back had left four red and angry looking puncture wounds, but he could tell from the way she moved and moaned, it hadn't damaged her nervous system.

"Michael, why?" She mumbled, her coloring was still very pale and she had started to tremble. He stripped his own coat off and helped her into it.

"Not now. We have to get out of here. Percy has my tracker, they'll be here soon, it's not safe for you." He said the words gruffly, but his actions were gentle and caring.

A door opened and the light from the adjoining room shone in. "You're right, it's not safe for either of you." Amanda's voice drifted in through the darkness. "I can disable your tracker, but first, we need to discuss a few things." She walked into the light and stood over them.

Michael looked up at her with suspicion. "What the hell are you doing here? Where are Alex and Thom?"

"Your little recruits are fine." She turned slightly, indicating Alex was behind her with Tasarov's gun to her back. "You really should have trained them to be a little more polite."

"Amanda, _please_ shut up." Alex said with a dark look. "Michael, are you all right? Here, take this." She took the .22 from her pocket and tossed it to him and he easily caught it with one hand.

Amanda crossed her arms in front of her. "I want you to tell Percy that I need to be extracted along with Thom and Alex. I want you to tell them you are in pursuit of Ari Tasarov. Ari is currently locked in a room in the next building, however, I'd like him to think he's been given a head start."

Michael looked incredulous. "And how do you think you'll get away with this?"

Amanda raised one eyebrow. "Interesting train of thought on your part. I'd say you're the one who should be worried about getting away, with this." He nodded toward Nikita, who he held in his arms. "I'm giving you an opportunity to save her and to possibly find Kasim. I assume you still want both?"

"What about the recruits?" Michael was wary of her offer, but this wasn't the first time he had taken a risk.

Amanda looked over her shoulder at Alex. "Alex, Thom and I are working out an arrangement. Something that will benefit all of us."

Michael looked past Amanda. "Alex?"

"You should do what she says." She nodded to a semi-conscious Nikita. "Besides, it's only a matter of time before they figure out how to get our trackers back on-line, we can all buy ourselves some time."

Thom walked into the room holding Amanda's gun out in front of him. "She's right. We could kill them, separate and run, but it's not like we have any place to go."

Amanda smirked. "Ari's car is parked behind the container yard, the keys are in the ignition. Once you're gone, we'll let Ari escape, and you can call Division and tell them you found us. We'll have to tell them you forced me to jam your tracker."

Nikita moaned and her head lolled from side to side. Michael held her closer. "What about Percy?"

Amanda shrugged. "I can handle Percy. He's only interested in the arms deal, and we'll let that play out."

Michael gathered Nikita up in his arms and stood. "Why are you doing this?"

Amanda gave a little half laugh. "I could tell you this is Percy's sick little trap, or I could tell you it's because I'm a treasonous bitch. It's always a possibility that Percy and I have a plan to undermine Ari, or maybe it's because I don't hate either of you and I don't want to see her die."

Thom spoke up. "This is crazy, but we have to do something."

Michael started to walk away. ""If anything happens to those two, I will personally take you down." He looked back at the recruits. "Alex, Thom I've got no choice but to trust you."

"Damn straight." Alex called out as he left the building.

* * *

The helicopter banked toward the right and circled an empty field, before landing. Once on the ground, the door opened and Kasim's three men spilled out, their automatic assault weapons in front of them, the Bodyguard came out next and Kasim was the last to exit.

The group split into two and made their way to two black SUV's that sat waiting at the edge of the field. Kasim and the Bodyguard climbed into the back seat and one of the guards got into the front, the vehicles departed, while in the background, the helicopter lifted off the ground and flew away.

Kasim lost himself in thought, he had underestimated the affect that seeing Michael would have on him. There are many moments in one's life that never leave you, and his recent interaction with him in Uzbekistan was such a time. When he had been at the airport in Tashkent, walking the tarmac to board his flight, something unexpected had happened to him. He had turned to see Michael, a stride away from him, ready to strike out, and he felt something he had not experienced in some time, guilt, for what he had done to him.

These conflicted feelings bothered him. He had wanted nothing more than to believe that his actions against the Americans were justified, that the loss of innocent lives such as Michael's wife and young daughter were a necessary sacrifice, but there was always a sliver of doubt in his heart. When he asked himself if his motives were altruistic or simply selfish, he became filled with self recrimination. Kasim needed to know his actions were based on furthering the greater good of his beliefs. He needed to demonstrate that he was worthy of forgiveness and of the admiration of the zealots he called his brothers.

He had known the risks of coming to America but he could not fight the inner need to prove himself. He had located Michael through his web of contacts and found the organization he was involved with, Division, existed to fight fire with fire. He learned Michael did not fear death, but he did have a weakness, a rogue agent, a woman who caused him to compromise his service to his country. She might be the one, who could cause the turmoil in Michael, that Michael had caused in him.

Kasim had tasked Simon Woodson with locating her. She had come out of her lair easily and would be the perfect bait. He carefully considered how to treat this depraved and promiscuous woman, and once captured, he felt no remorse for his actions. She was an affront to all he believed in. He had the Bodyguard interrogate her and although she gave up little useful information, she had begged them not to hurt _Alex_. She had referred to this Alex as a "she" and told them she was innocent, she had said that Alex was a life worth saving.

* * *

Birkhoff had answered the call. "Christ Michael! Where the hell are you? You're tracker went dark and Percy's been grinding his teeth like there's no tomorrow."

Michael hesitated for a moment. "Birkhoff, listen up, Amanda, Alex and Thom are back at the industrial park. They need an immediate extraction. I want you to tell Percy that I'm going after Ari Tasarov. Tell him that Simon Woodson is dead and that Kasim Tariq is the buyer of the missiles."

Birkhoff picked up on the strife in Michael's voice. "Kasim? Jesus... What about Amanda? What's her story?"

Michael answered bitterly. "I don't know, but that's Percy's problem. When I locate Tasarov or have some useful intel, I'll get back in touch, maybe when I do, Percy will actually think I'm worthy of some back up."

Birkhoff broke in. "Michael, why is your tracker jammed? Percy's gonna hammer me."

Michael scoffed. "Tell him, I forced Amanda to do it. Tell him it's because Kasim is mine." He hesitated for a second. "Birkhoff, there's one more thing, I need Shadow Land."

Birkhoff huffed his response. " You got it, but I hope you know what you're doing."

Michael looked over his shoulder at Nikita laying in the back seat, passed out. "Me too."

* * *

Amanda helped release Tasarov from the handcuffs. "Ari you have to go. Kasim has killed Michael and Nikita and Division agents will be here at any moment.

Tasarov rubbed the raw spots on his wrists. "What about these two, we should kill them and find a safe hiding place."

He pointed to Alex and Thom, both knocked unconscious by Amanda's quick thinking and reflexes, and their clumsy acting. The ruse worked and now both of them lay on the floor with lumps on the back of their heads.

Amanda embraced him and whispered into his ear. "No, we keep them alive, I can control them. You have to go by yourself, if I go back in, Percy will still trust me. We have many more possibilities."

Amanda handed him the gun she had taken from Thom. "This is yours, use it to stay alive."

Tasarov gave her a passionate and bruising kiss. "Amanda, you are remarkable in so many ways. If you are double crossing me, I will be saddened to watch you die."

Amanda looked offended and then smiled. "You'd better go."

Tasarov gave her sly look before sprinting out of the warehouse. He found his vehicle had been taken, but a car, which he later found out belonged to Simon Woodsen was available and the key conveniently left in the ignition. The car scattered gravel about as he drove out of the parking lot at maximum speed.

"Let's wait outside." Amanda told Alex and Thom, who had picked themselves up off the floor. "They'll be here any minute." She looked at the two recruits with their fresh faces and stoic expressions, and wondered, if she had judged them correctly. Only time would tell.

Alex looked at her harshly. "You're screwing with us aren't you?"

Amanda shrugged. "Trust me."


	7. Shadow Land

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

7. Shadow Land

* * *

_Open your eyes _she told herself, and when she did, she found herself looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling and lying in an unfamiliar bed with the covers pulled up over her. She tried to remember how she ended up here, but only bits and pieces came to her and the picture was all too hazy. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around the dimly lit room. It was sparsely furnished, the only light came from a lamp in the corner, it illuminated and reflected light off of the ceiling.

Nikita pulled the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed and her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stand on unsteady legs, and then groaned, as she exhaled. Other than her panties, she wore a gray cotton t-shirt, one much too large for her and one she didn't recognize. She steadied herself by reaching out and grabbing the edge of a dresser, and looked up into the large mirror hanging on the wall over it. She was shocked to see her reflection, underneath her bruised and swollen cheek, she was pale and drawn, and her eyes were sunken and dull.

She averted her gaze, and two questions flooded her mind. Where was she and what had happened to her? When she looked back into the mirror, she was startled to see Michael's brooding image in the glass staring back at her.

"Michael?" She felt weak and gripped the edge of the dresser tightly.

Michael looked at her unhappily, his voice was cold, harsh and raspy. "Percy was right, I should have never trusted you."

She stared at his reflection and watched as he raised his arm, a gun clutched in his hand and pointed at her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, but she knew it was too late. She heard him cock the gun, she saw him squeeze the trigger, and she felt the gun discharge with a deafening bang.

Her body went rigid and like an anchor thrown into the water, she felt herself sinking. The more she fought it, the weaker she became and she felt herself drowning in her fears and regrets. Then suddenly, something grabbed hold of her.

_"Nikita... wake up... Nikita!"_ She felt strong hands clutching her upper arms and gently shaking her. She fought to breath, her heart hammered in her chest and her arms flailed out in front of her. Michael enclosed her in his arms.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream, you're okay." This voice, unlike the one in her dream, was kind and soothing.

It took more than a few seconds for her to regain control of herself, and she found herself clinging to him. When she finally spoke, words of apology began to tumble out, but he stopped her.

"No, don't. Don't say anything." He said quietly. "We've said it all at one time or another."

He held her close, and after a while the warmth of his body calmed her, and her breathing became more even. He eased her back down on the bed and stared at her with penetrating eyes. "You're safe now, we're at a friend's place. Welcome back, you've been out of it for the last 48 hours."

Nikita stared back at him, she felt weak and disoriented. "I remember being at the hotel, the Millennium Hotel and seeing Amanda... she was with Ari Tasarov... and..." She stopped herself from saying Alex's name. "Roan. Amanda killed him."

Michael nodded. "Someone working with Simon Woodson or Tasarov knocked you out."

She propped herself up with her hands and grimaced in pain, and he helped her settle back on a pillow. "I woke up in a helicopter, I was tied up, and someone injected me with a hallucinogenic. They brought me someplace and interrogated me, they wanted to know about Division and when I couldn't give them answers they... they beat me. I don't remember what I said." Her eyes welled up with tears. "They did something to my back..."

Michael swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "It might have been a drill, it was C4 explosives." He had a pained look on his face. "Nikita, they took you, to get at me."

She closed her eyes, trying to remember, when she opened them she said, "I remember now, it was Kasim. Michael, he's buying missiles from Tasarov."

Michael looked irritated. "And, somehow Percy's involved."

The news was surprising, but she knew Percy was capable of anything. Her concern for Alex returned as she became more coherent. "What happened to the two recruits?"

Michael handed her a glass with a straw. "Drink. Slowly." He stood over her, his arms crossed in front of him. "They're with Amanda and back at Division. I had no choice but to let them go. If she wanted to kill them, or us, she had ample opportunity. She's getting them to corroborate her story, she could be working for Percy, or for Tasarov."

The electrolytes in the drink made her feel less shaky. "Why did she let us go?"

Michael shook his head. "Because Thom and Alex had a gun pointed at her, and because we provided a good cover for her story, but if I know Amanda, it's because she's using us."

Nikita shifted her weight in the bed and took her eyes off of Michael and looked about the room. Much like her safe house, it was expansive and open but this space was windowless, clean and modern. Against one wall was a kitchen with sleek appliances and expensive pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. To the right of the kitchen was a pneumatically sealed door, and next to that, a door that led into a bathroom. The king sized bed she lay in, was situated in one corner, she felt something stir inside of her when she realized Michael had most likely shared the bed with her.

What really caught Nikita's eye was the massive amount of sophisticated computer equipment that occupied the rest of the space. There were multiple large screen monitors, a console with several keyboards and speakers, two towers of computer servers and what she recognized as a back up system.

"What is this place? It looks like it could be in the geeky version of Architectural Digest."

Michael smiled at the comment, something that she cherished was his smile, it lit up his entire face. "You're not far off. This belongs to Birkhoff, affectionately named _Shadow Land_."

"Birkhoff? Why would he let you compromise his safety?" She immediately thought of the danger and felt anxious.

"Take it easy, we're here with his blessing. It's secure, Percy has no idea this place exists." His tone changed and eyes darkened. "We don't know what we're dealing with, or more importantly why. We have to be very careful."

Too much had happened and she knew she had to trust him, but she needed to know, she had to ask. "Michael, why am I here? Why didn't you go after Kasim when you had the chance?"

He closed his eyes and took a breath before looking at her and answering "Because, I wanted you to know, you also have something to live for, you have me."

* * *

Alex sat alone in a Division interrogation room, these situations no longer caused her extreme anxiety, instead she felt on high alert, and her fear, although real, was something she had learned to use to her advantage.

They had been picked up by Division soon after Michael made the call requesting their extraction. When they arrived, Percy was on hand to receive them, he said little, and looked upon Alex and Thom with mistrust. They had been taken to Medical where their bumps and bruises were treated and Alex had been escorted back to her room. A tray of food awaited her and she was told to wait in her room until someone came for her. She slept soundly, exhausted from their ordeal, but she dreamed about Nikita, Michael and Thom, and when she awoke, she felt anxious.

Back at the warehouse, Alex saw something between Nikita and Michael that was incredibly intense. The way Michael guarded over her, it was clear he had feelings for her, and it was also clear that Nikita, even with her injuries, trusted him. Seeing this dynamic unfold in front of her explained much and she realized she didn't really know either of them very well.

She envied the idea that a man would care about her like she saw Michael care about Nikita. She had been warned by Division that relationships were forbidden, but she also knew that Percy or the organization could never control their agents emotions and feelings, but it wasn't just Percy, Nikita cautioned her as well.

_"Nikita, I'm not some little girl who's looking for puppy love. I know men are total users, I got it handled."_

_"Alex, trust me, you will be lonely and you will find someone in Division to ease that loneliness."_

_"You make it sound like I won't have any self-control. I know it's dangerous, I get it."_

_"No you don't. If you're discovered, Percy will punish you by hurting the other person. You may think you can handle it, but can they? Always remember that your life and survival comes first, and that your actions have consequences." _

It made her livid to think that Division could do this to them and there was little she could do about it, it made her sad to think about Thom.

Alex was aware she was being watched, a tiny camera was affixed to the corner of the room and she knew anything she said would be recorded. She made a nest out of her arms and put her head down on the table in front of her, she wanted to appear to be tired even defeated, but instead she made faces to herself in defiance.

When the door opened, her head sprang up and she was surprised to see Percy in front of her. He circled around the table and spoke with a hint of disdain. "Number 13, Alex... For a new recruit, you certainly have made your presence known."

Alex cocked her head at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Percy leaned over and rested his hands on the table. "It means, I have a new mission for you."

* * *

Nikita finished the bowl of soup and felt content. "Thanks, that was really good."

Michael looked a little sheepish. "I'm not much of cook, but it appears Birkhoff is, judging from the freezer, it's packed.

The color had returned to her face and she looked much different than the woman he had carried in two days before. She smiled awkwardly at him. "I think I owe him an apology, not many men can hack into the Pentagon and The Food Channel with such flair."

Michael felt a sense of relief knowing she was out of harm's way. It had been a rough few days and he felt the burden of fatigue settling over him.

When they left the Industrial Park, he drove three hundred miles and only stopped to check on Nikita's condition. He worried the vehicle might run out of gas or she would take a turn for the worse, but thankfully they made it to the outskirts of Baltimore without an incident. He drove up to a mechanic's garage in a run down neighborhood and punched a code into a panel, the garage door rolled up and he drove the car in. When he was satisfied they had arrived undetected, he rolled the door back down and locked it.

The garage looked the part, with cars up on lifts, greasy tools and parts scattered about, and cans of oils, wheels and tires stacked against the wall. With Nikita in his arms, he went into the office, and kicked the bottom of the bookshelf that held notebooks and repair manuals. The shelf swung open and he descended down a flight of stairs. He pressed a panel with his elbow and the book shelf closed. The next door was opened by scanning the iris of his eye, and the door after that needed his hand print to open it. Once inside, the motion detector lit up the space and he took Nikita and laid her down on the bed.

Michael lived with conflict and contradictions, to the point that sometimes he didn't even understand how he felt, but the moment he saw Nikita, hanging from the ceiling, wired with explosives, he knew exactly what needed to be done. He was shocked to see her this way, never had she seemed so vulnerable and knowing she had been tortured and drugged, nothing, not even his hatred of Kasim and his quest for revenge, would have stopped him from saving her.

Birkhoff had extensively stocked his safe house with supplies and his stash included pain killers and antibiotics. Michael used his training to clean and stitch up the four puncture wounds on her back. He had given her a healthy dose of a wide spectrum antibiotic and watched carefully over her. He recognized the symptoms of psychotropic drugs, these were highly engineered, used as a truth serum, and to torture and manipulate their captives. Nikita was strong, but he was not sure if even she was strong enough to resist the effects of the powerful chemicals.

If she had seen how he cared for her, undressing her with gentleness and tending to her wounds with compassion, she would have been touched. Maybe Michael was making amends for the past, or maybe he was priming their future, whatever the reason, he had refused to leave her side, much less let her die.

"Michael? My clothes?" She asked timidly. She realized, she was only wearing a t-shirt that was much too large for her.

He looked at her apologetically. "There wasn't much left of your shirt, but I did use the washer and dryer." He retrieved a skimpy pile of clothes and placed them on the edge of the bed. "Birkhoff's been holding out on us, I found some women's clothing in the closet and I'm relieved to say, it's not his size."

She smiled at him thankfully. "I think a shower would help me feel better." She pushed the covers away and was visibly disturbed to see black and blue bruises up and down her legs, and the red welts around her ankles matched the ones around her wrists. When she tried to stand, her equilibrium was off and she teetered precariously, Michael caught her and urged her to sit down on the edge of the bed.

He kneeled in front of her and held both her hands, before looking up at her with distress. "He won't get away with this, any of this."

She reached out and cupped her hand on her cheek. "Michael, do you forgive me?"

He looked crushed. "You were never at fault... I was blinded by my anger." He wrapped his long strong arms around her and she hugged him to her breast, he could hear her heart beating in time with his. "Nikita..."

After a minute, he released himself from her arms and stood. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and set her down. He reached into the shower and turned the water on, adjusting the spray and testing the temperature. Michael looked at her wistfully. "Will you be okay? I'll be right outside if you need me."

His gruff exterior had been replaced with something more nurturing and she nodded at him with appreciation.

Michael shut the door behind him, and stood next to it with his back against the wall. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor, one leg bent, the other stretched out in front of him. He rested his head against the wall, and and as he waited for her, he thought to himself, he'd been waiting for her, for a very long time.

On the other side of the door, Nikita pulled the large t-shirt off and used it to wipe the steam from the mirror. She looked at herself and although battered and bruised from her ordeal in the warehouse, she thought she looked the same, and wondered why, she suddenly felt so different.

.

* * *

Author's Note: I have it on good authority that Birkhoff wishes you all a very Happy New Year. He asked me to tell you that a lot will be happening at Division in 2011, a possible extreme black ops makeover, since they are dabbling with the idea of Survivor: Covert Island... ~Mochi


	8. The Girl with the Boy's Name

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

8. The Girl With the Boy's Name

* * *

Amanda knew their relationship was precarious and arguing would only cause more doubt, so she did her best to hide her impatience.

"You're absolutely sure he isn't suspect of your motives? If he is, it's time to walk away." He gave her a challenging look as if daring her to make her next move.

She chose her words and tone of voice carefully. "He still believes I'm loyal to him and he trusts me. We can squash this arms deal, but what's even more important, we have the opportunity to eradicate Gogol. This will serve Division well, and we both know, you are Division. Percy, it would be easy for me to deceive you, as I have deceived him, but I do value my role here in Division, and my life. Trust me."

Percy, had to hand it to Amanda, she was the master when it came to manipulation. He knew they both played on the same side, the side of power. He gave her his fondest look. "Tasarov doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

Amanda knew she had won this round and she gave him a duplicitous smile. "No he doesn't, and between the two of us, everyone else will know it too."

He dusted off his arrogant attitude and put it back in place, and before she could leave, he asked her. "Michael and Nikita?"

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him. "What about them, I thought you had that handled."

"You gave Birkhoff the code to restore his tracking device, correct?"

"It was done when we returned."

Percy was looking for something in her expression that would tell him something he didn't know. "That's right, and now we know where Michael is."

Amanda looked at him expectantly. "And? What do you plan on doing?"

He shrugged. "I'll decide that when he reports in. If Michael's lucky, he'll come through with some useful Intel."

Amanda gave him a snide look. "What about Nikita?"

Percy's smug expression returned. "We all know it's a matter of time, Nikita's days are numbered."

Amanda tossed her hair back and smiled. "I'm going back out in the field, I know Ari will find me. Most likely before Michael finds him."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I want you to take Alex with you, for back up. This has become much more dangerous, you need to have someone with you, and it has to be someone who Tasarov is familiar with. We don't want to introduce any strangers to the mix."

Amanda knew this was non-negotiable. "Of course, thank you for caring." She forced a pleasant look on her face before leaving and walking out of his office.

Percy chuckled, he knew a game when he saw one and he needed to keep on top of it, even if it meant cheating and lying. He pressed his intercom. "Birkhoff, what's the status on our runaways?"

Birkhoff's voice came over the intercom. "Michael's tracker seems to be solid. I still have them in Miami looking for Tasarov, smart choice of hideouts if you ask me. Mojitos chased with SPF45..."

"No one asked you." Percy said harshly. "Keep on them, if they move, I want to know about it, and the minute you know where Kasim went after leaving that helicopter, I want to know about that too."

"Yes Sir." Birkhoff answered obediently. He felt more than a twinge of concern, he had to let Michael know, time was running out.

* * *

"The line is secure, however, I hope there is a good reason for this call." Kasim did not sound pleased.

"Yes, I realize contacting you jeopardizes our business, but I would not have taken this chance if I did not think it was necessary." Tasarov paused for a moment. "I think you should know, Michael and Nikita are still alive. I know you have a history with him and I have one with her. It might be in both our best interests to collaborate."

Kasim took a moment to consider what he said. "I agree with you. We do not need a third party interfering. What do you propose?"

Tasarov had little to offer, but he wasn't willing to admit it. "When you interrogated Nikita, did she give up any useful information?"

Kasim's voice sounded cautious. "Yes, she did divulge one bit of information, perhaps you can tell me how useful it is. We had her heavily drugged, and at one point she became quite agitated and begged us not to hurt Alex. Do you know who this Alex is? Is this another girl with a boy's name?"

Tasarov would have laughed if he had not been so surprised. "Kasim, I believe I know this girl with a boy's name, and she will be just the one to help us."

* * *

It was late for her to be in Division's computer lab, but Alex was starting to feel a little desperate. She logged in, hoping for a reply.

_Sensei, are you there?_

The reply blinked back at her, _no user online_. She looked and felt disheartened. She had a dilemma, and her concern for Nikita compounded her anxiety.

"Hey, why are you here so late?"

Alex jumped and quickly hit the keys to log off from the shell program. "Oh my God! Thom don't sneak up on me like that!"

Thom was perplexed at her attitude, this wasn't the first time he caught her here alone, and as always she seemed jumpy. "I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to find out how your debrief with Percy went."

Alex bit her bottom lip, she wanted to trust Thom and felt bad lying to him. "He wasn't really interested in what happened in the warehouse, except for the part where Michael got away with that Nikita agent. But, he did lay another thing on me." Alex's eyes got big. "It's bad enough that she's screwing with us, now Percy's in on it too. Thom, he wants me to spy on Amanda and report back to him, I think he's trying to set her up and he's using me to do it."

Thom's look of concern mirrored how she felt. "Jesus Alex, you have to be really careful, what are you going to do?"

Alex shook her head and sighed. "I might as well put a bullet in my head."

He took a step closer to her. "Don't say that! You've got to find your own angle on this, and protect yourself."

She nodded back in agreement. "You're right. Do you think I should confront Amanda?"

Thom folded his arms in front of him, he looked at Alex thoughtfully "No, not yet, it's possible we can learn something and gain some leverage."

Alex looked at him, her brow furrowed. "Thom, what do you mean we? I can't ask you to get involved. This could be dangerous."

He took a step toward her and intentionally invaded her personal space. "It's too late, I'm already involved."

* * *

For every important event in your life, there's that one moment that defines it. You know something significant has taken place, and sometimes it happens when you least expect it. This was one of those times for Nikita. She turned ever so slightly in his arms and was quite moved by what she saw. Any sign of his troubled soul was gone, and he looked peaceful and quite beautiful as his chest rose and fell with every breath. As she watched him sleep, she didn't question the magnetic pull that existed between them and she cast aside any thoughts of the past or anxiety about the future and she told herself to just enjoy the moment

"Nikita, what are you looking at?" Michael muttered under his breath, he had yet to open his eyes.

His quiet outburst surprised her and she suddenly felt awkward. "I... I didn't mean to wake you..." She started to roll away from him, embarrassed by her behavior, but before she escaped from his embrace, he held on to her and pulled her closer.

"Where are you going?" She felt his long legs tangle up with hers, and when she looked at him, she saw a pair of very sexy looking eyes, staring back at her.

The night before, after she had showered and changed into clean clothes, Nikita had found Michael practically asleep on the floor next to the bathroom door. When he saw her, he scrambled to his feet. "Are you all right?"

She took his arm to steady herself. "I think so, just tired, I could sleep more." She looked pale and he walked her over to the bed and he pulled the covers back for her, and she climbed in.

He stared at her intently. "Let me check the dressing on your back."

She started to protest, but he insisted and she gave in and let him help her turn over on her stomach. He lifted her tank top, peeled back the surgical tape and bandage and checked his handy work. The wounds looked good and so did the supple muscles in her back. He was reminded how small she really was, and felt outraged at the marks Kasim and the Bodyguard had left on her body. She was, he remembered, much stronger than even he gave her credit for.

It had been too long since Nikita felt the touch of masculine hands on her body, Michael's hands were large and warm, his fingers steady and gentle as he reapplied the bandage. When his hands lingered on her waist, it was discreet but still sensual and she stifled the urge to sigh.

He covered her up and turned the lights down, before walking around to the other side of the bed. Michael started to lay down on top of the covers, but she stopped him. "Michael, you should get undressed, I'm pretty sure you'll be more comfortable, and we don't have to worry about any quick getaways, at least not for tonight."

Michael chose not to argue with the small bundle at the opposite end of the bed. This was likely a mistake, but he let his tired mind decide for him, and compromised by purposely keeping his distance. He had immediately drifted off to sleep but sometime in the night, he felt the warmth of her body and the smell of mint shampoo on her hair, and he didn't deny himself the pleasure of her close proximity. Like Nikita, it had been far too long since he shared an intimate moment with another and it wasn't something he would willingly give up.

There had always been something dangerous about Michael, she had always thought he would be forceful, maybe even a little rough, but she was wrong. He was gentle, slow and his lips, she discovered were soft and surrendering. A moment ago, she had felt self-conscious and unsure, but his lingering kiss had wiped away her insecurities and she felt very certain about how right this was.

"Nikita, do you want this?" He murmured the words in her ear and kissed the side of her neck. When he heard a delicate moan emit from her, Michael had his answer and a rush of desire seized him. When he started to arrange himself over her, he heard her whimper, but this time it was with pain and not pleasure, and he backed away, not wanting to hurt her.

She looked distraught. "Michael, my back. I'm sorry."

His concern for her was evident. "I don't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you."

Nikita, never a victim, never wanting to be coddled, whispered passionately, "I won't let you hurt me. Ever." With her hands, she urged him onto his back, then she pushed herself up and straddled his hips, she felt amazing, and so did he.

She leaned forward to plant another kiss on him, this time it was more urgent and when she leaned back to finally breath, she crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of her tank top. This was another defining moment in their lives, fueled by years of brutal foreplay from different sides of reality, but it was interrupted, by the computer in the center of the room, chiming relentlessly.

Michael closed his eyes in frustration. "Nikita, I have to answer, it's Birkhoff."

If she hadn't been so ready to whip off her top, she might have thought it was amusing, instead, she thought of another ten ways to hurt "Nerd." She obediently pulled her tank top down and crawled off of him.

Michael threw his feet over the edge of the bed and hung his head before standing and walking over to the bank of computer terminals.

He leaned over the keyboard and typed in a string of code, Birkhoff appeared on the monitor, typically unshaven with his hair hanging in his face. "Birkhoff, this had better be important." He growled.

Birkhoff looked startled by his angry demeanor. "It is. What's wrong with you?"

Michael scowled back at him and sat down in front of the monitor with a murderous look on his face. "What's so important."

Birkhoff looked slightly offended. "Listen, Percy's in hunting mode, I'd say you have less than twenty four hours before he's on to the fact that you're not in Florida. I'll have to tell him something and if you value my life, it will be the truth. So unless you want to reimburse me for Shadow Land, you'd best be gone." He suddenly noticed that Michael was looking back at him, bare chested and agitated. "Did I wake you up? Give me a break, it's not even midnight."

Michael digested the information, he knew Birkhoff was right, the question was where to go. "Have you located Tasarov or Kasim?"

Birkhoff shook his head. "Kasim's close, but elusive, his network of bodyguards have been spotted all over, they're keeping my boys busy."

Michael furrowed his brow. "And Tasarov?"

Birkhoff shook his head. "That's the other thing, Amanda's going back out in the field. My guess is she's going to meet up with him, but this is really weird, Percy wants her to take Alex, he said for back up, and it should be someone that Tasarov has already seen so he won't be suspicious."

"Alex?" Michael immediately questioned Percy's motive, and at the sound of her name, Nikita felt a shock of electricity run through her. When Michael looked over at her accusingly, her stomach dropped. He quickly changed the subject.

Birkhoff looked at him wide eyed. "Yeah, Nikita, beta version, let's hope she makes it to version two. I got to go, and so do you." He looked at Michael with a hint of confusion. "So where's original Nikita?"

Michael skirted the issue by answering the question indirectly. "Birkhoff, thank you, for letting us use Shadow Land. I'll be back in touch, on the secure line."

Birkhoff had less than a lightbulb over his head moment. "Oh Yeah, hey by the way, nice tatts you got going..." But Michael had ended the dialogue by logging off.

Nikita avoided Michael's gaze, she didn't want to look as guilty as she felt, but Michael was not one to be dismissed.

"Nikita, we have to talk, about Alex."


	9. Jumping Ship

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

9. Jumping Ship

* * *

Amanda had watched the video of Alex and Percy in the interrogation room with interest. Alex was a lot tougher than she gave her credit for, and knowing she was withholding information and keeping secrets was the one consistent trait she displayed. Amanda chose not to oppose Percy's plan to use her as back up, any objections on her part would seem suspect. What she needed to do was to keep control of the situation and she knew just how to do this.

She turned to Thom, who stood next to her with an uncharacteristic air of confidence. "You do understand what I'm asking, don't you? Percy could perceive this as treason."

Thom gave her a cynical look. "Are you giving me a choice?"

Amanda smiled. "No, I just want you to understand what may happen if you fail to convince Alex."

Thom frowned. "I'm aware of the consequences. I don't want to see anyone get hurt much less killed. I just hope you know what you're doing."

She scrutinized the fresh field agent, he was an open book, or at least that's how it seemed. In reality she knew all Division personnel had stories, and Thom's was just starting.

Amanda looked at him with wise eyes. "Trust me."

* * *

Michael had stepped out of the shower, a towel slung low on his hips, he stood in front of the bathroom sink mirror and with more than a bit of attitude, he hurriedly applied some shaving cream and scraped a razor across his neck and up under his chin.

She stood in the doorway watching him shave, this should have felt intimate, but instead she felt an all too familiar wall had been thrown up between them, again. Nikita wasn't sure where to start, or where to end. She had perfected the art of story telling long ago, but lies and half-truths were not appropriate, this was Michael she was dealing with.

"Tell me, what did I do?" She tried to turn the tables on him, hoping he would explain so she didn't have to.

He wasn't sure how he should feel, Birkhoff's video call had been more effective than the cold shower he had just taken. He kept his voice steady and even, but privately, he wondered why his life was filled with so much conflict. "Nikita, when I brought you here, you were still under the effects of the drugs that Kasim gave you. You were hallucinating and went from being mildly lucid to total paranoia and not much in between. Do you remember any of this?"

Not remembering what she had said to him, not wanting to assume it had to do with Alex, she continued to try and deflect his anger back on him. "Why are you bringing this up now? Your timing seems a little off since two minutes before Birkhoff logged on we were ready to…"

"Stop. Whatever you think, I am not trying to manipulate you. We are not talking about that. We're talking about your begging me to protect Alex." Michael knew he was on shaky ground, but it was true, what had transpired between them in bed had absolutely nothing to do with her drug induced rant.

"It looks like we're back to the same old bull shit, you're still Division, ever loyal to Percy, and I'm still Nikita. You saved me, so you could destroy me?"

He couldn't deny the anger she felt, she was right, what was he going to do? Beyond saving her life, getting down to the business of Alex, and wanting desperately to make love to her, he had no idea. He did what she was doing, and tossed the blame back to her. "Don't lay this all on me."

For a moment, she thought she would continue this verbal sparring, but when she saw the confused look on his face, she backed down. "I will tell you whatever you need to know, but you have to promise me, you'll help me."

"Tell me first, I have to understand what's going on before I can promise you anything."

They stared at each other, another impasse, another moment that Percy would have been pleased with.

Michael brushed past her. "Nikita, we have to leave, if we stay, it compromises Birkhoff, we can't willingly let that happen." He walked toward the bed and turned around to look at her. "Do you mind?" He snarled at her, wanting to put some distance between them.

She turned her back to him, so he could dress. "If you haven't noticed, I have nothing, getting ready to leave shouldn't be a problem." Nikita could hear the rustle of his clothing, she turned around and pleaded with him. "Michael, just let me go, if you do, you won't have to lie to Percy, you don't need me to find Tasarov, and if you care about your recruits, you'll let this thing about Alex go."

The bitterness in her voice wasn't lost on him, and as always she struck a nerve. Only Nikita could make him feel this way. He strode up to her and grabbed her shoulders and with incredible restraint he backed her against the wall. She didn't flinch or cower and before she could decide to take her elbow and jab him in the throat, he bent over her and kissed her with more passion than she thought possible.

His intuition told him that he should stop before she beat him to a pulp, but when she returned the burning kiss with an equal amount of fervor, ending it was not an option. Nikita knew kisses like this could never be denied and the inexplicable need they felt for each other made no sense, and bordered on insanity.

After an eternity of seconds, he stepped back and looked down at her, his eyes and his lips hot from their encounter. "No. You're coming with me."

* * *

The one hundred foot Hatteras motor yacht was moored off of Marine Basin Marina in Gravesend Bay. It was sleek and modern with a master cabin, state rooms for guests and quarters for crew. The vessel sported a 60-inch plasma high definition television, a state of the art stereo system, and masculine looking brown leather furniture, original artwork in ornate frames, and two opulent crystal chandeliers. Ari Tasarov made himself quite comfortable in a club chair with a dry martini in his hand.

"Welcome aboard _Sweet Jane_." He said with a cheeky attitude. "Would you like a drink? Justin makes a perfect vodka martini." A well toned and fit young man stood off to the side next to the wet bar.

Amanda and Alex had been welcomed aboard by the crew member who looked more like a Gap ad than a real person. He had escorted them into the Salon and Ari instructed him to make them drinks.

Amanda gave Ari an admonishing look. "This is quite the toy, your organization must be doing better than I thought."

Tasarov smirked. "It's actually on trade. We agreed to help our neighbors in Kazakhstan and they have a friend of a friend who deals in these vessels and uncut heroin."

Alex looked a bit star struck by the yacht, this was definitely a new experience for her. "I think it's pretty awesome, when do we get to go for a ride?"

Tasarov looked at the young woman, it was easy for him to imagine her working with Nikita. He made a mental note to himself to learn more about the psychotropic drugs that Kasim and the Bodyguard had used, they had obviously been effective.

"We'll be casting off, now that you've arrived. I believe a small turn around the bay might be enjoyable. Alex, I'd like a word with Amanda in private, may I have Justin show you around." Tasarov was smooth, calm and all business.

Alex was pretty sure the looks they gave each other had nothing to do with boating. She grinned at them. "I'd love to snoop around."

Justin walked over and gave Alex a predatory look. "Let me give you a tour, this way, please."

Alex gave him an innocent smile. "That'd be nice." They walked out of the Salon and out onto the deck. "Is there someplace I could check my email?"

They walked around the deck and Alex admired its sleek lines and state of the art construction. She looked back at Justin and smiled vacantly. "This is really expensive, isn't it?" The comment worked and he looked at her like she was dumber than dirt.

"Let me show you the Tech Center." He led her into a door and down a hallway where they came to a room with a glass window in the door. Inside were navigational equipment and an expensive looking computer system. Justin opened the door with a key and ushered her in.

Alex looked around the room wide-eyed. "This is really cool, do you know how to work all this stuff?"

Justin smirked at her. He knew an easy mark when he saw one, but so did Alex.

She knew what was going to happen before it happened and when he grabbed her arm and bore down on her with his body, she was ready. She stuck him in the neck with a pin that was hidden inside her hair barrette. He looked shocked and crumpled to the ground at her feet. She stepped over him and quickly went to the computer terminal and opened a window to log on. The system had a guest user function, which was handy, and she quickly accessed the Internet and signed into a hotmail account. She typed in the email address and wrote a lightening fast message before sending it off and decided to compose another message, not knowing if the recipient would ever receive it, she hit send and crossed her fingers, before finally logging off. Alex, stepped around Justin's body, she could hear him snoring and took his keys out of his pocket. She locked him into the Yacht's tech center and headed for the Salon deck.

Once there, she encountered another crew member that smiled at her, and she smiled back with her trademark goofy look and when he passed by, she stood by the door, trying to eavesdrop on Amanda and Ari's conversation. It was hard to hear everything, but she heard enough.

"Both are alive..."

"...believed they were dead, the recruits and Kasim both..."

"...why would Nikita call out Alex's name if she wasn't..."

"Interesting, I suspected she was hiding..."

"She could be the leverage we need to flush out Michael and..."

"Kasim is dangerous, we both know..."

"I've lost my edge in this relationship..."

"Your right, you have to do this..."

"...it's become as personal with Kasim as with Michael..."

"... we need to... don't ever underestimate Nikita..."

Alex knew she was in jeopardy and so was Nikita. She checked her watch, but when she turned around Justin was lurching toward her with a look of hatred on his face. She had few options and without hesitating, she climbed the rail of the yacht and dove into the cold murky water.

Justin yelled for help. "She's getting away!"

Tasarov and Amanda came out on deck. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted.

"That bitch drugged me." He staggered back against the rail looking shell-shocked and holding his neck with his hand.

Amanda expression was like stone. "Good thing you have such a thick neck. Well Ari, it looks like our bait is swimming to shore as we speak." In the distance, they could make out a human form, her feet kicking and water spraying out.

Ari looked at her with contempt. "Is that all you have to say? I all but promised Kasim, he could have Michael, she was going to help us flush him out, now what do we do?"

Amanda looked at Ari's angry face. "Relax, I have access to Alex's tracker, we'll send Kasim to her and if I know Michael, he'll be right behind them."

* * *

Michael watched as Nikita used a steri-strip to close the incision she had made just below his armpit. She had discovered long ago where his tracker was implanted. She knew it would come in handy for just this moment, but she thought it ironic, she had no idea what this moment was. Michael took the tiny tracker that she had place in a glass vial and put it in his pocket, he pulled his T-shirt back on and sat himself down in front of the tricked out computer system.

The secure line on Birkhoff's terminal alerted him with a Chinese news feed opening up on his monitor. Within the transmission and encrypted in the video was Michael's message.

_"Shadow Land is secure, removed my tracker, tell Percy the truth, you're clear. Need a location on Amanda or Alex."_

Birkhoff looked surprised, removed tracker? Re-routing one was one thing, but removing one was another... He quickly replied.

_"Marine Basin Marina, MV Sweet Jane."_

_"Copy that. Thanks we owe you."_

Michael donned his jacket. "Let's go." He led Nikita by the hand through the pneumatic door, and out the second security door. They took the stairs to the door disguised as a bookshelf and he kicked it shut behind him. It was, they discovered, approximately 3:00am in the morning, and he and Nikita got into Ari Tasarov's sedan and left the garage in Baltimore.

Once on the road, they drove for thirty miles, before stopping at a convenience store for gas. While Michael worked the gas pump, Nikita took the tiny tracker and embedded it into the tire of a commercial bread truck. When they left the parking lot, they saw the truck go one way, while they went the other.

Michael's ever intense look, the one that Division had created, appeared on his face. "We need to switch out vehicles, do you have any resources. I can't call in a replacement without letting Division know where I am and who I'm with." His expression was unreadable as they headed toward the interstate that would take them toward New York. "It seems unwise to show up in Tasarov's vehicle."

Nikita furrowed her brow at him. "I do, but these are my contacts, and you can't interfere. I need your iPhone, and not the one Division gave you."

Michael looked a little irritated by her line, but said nothing. He handed her his phone and watched her access the Internet, and thumb in a message, and within a few minutes, she got a reply. Nikita smiled as she read the message. "We can pick up a dark gray SUV, with unmarked plates, where the New Jersey turnpike meets Highway 168 in Pennsylvania in 45 minutes.

"Do you get to pick the upholstery color?" He asked sarcastically. Her extensive network of friends who were willing to help her made him envious.

Nikita ignored him, as an afterthought she had logged into her hotmail account and the first message in her IN Box was from Alex.

_"On the run with Thom. Skip Sweet Jane. Meet me in DUMBO."_

Nikita read the message again and she knew Alex was in danger. Now, all she had to do was to figure out how to tell Michael.


	10. A Son and Brother's Demons

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. This story contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's internet use, not mine.

* * *

10. A Son and a Brother's Demons

* * *

Kasim poured himself a cup of tea and held the warm mug between his hands. From the beach front house, his vantage point of the ocean was spectacular, he had to admit, the scenery was quite beautiful, and the air was fresh, crisp and calming. His cell phone buzzed on the table next to him and he picked it up.

"Kasim, I have news... where you can find Michael. I will give you an exact location tomorrow... and I want you to recognize, I am a man of my word."

He looked at his phone with distaste, this Russian was interested only in money and power. He had no true purpose, only greed and he would likely perish in the depths of hell with the rest of the infidels. He had dealt with many like Ari Tasarov, but not many had a connection to Michael and Division.

"Good Ari, I'll look forward to your call. Once I hear from my people, the first third of your funds will be wired out." He hung up abruptly and stared out at the landscape.

Over the years Kasim Tariq had become something of a legend, his pathway to infamy was an ugly one and the respect he had earned from his brothers did not come easily. A tragic turn of events propelled his transition from the professional middle class to a soldier in the trenches.

He had immigrated to England with his family as a young boy, and from the very beginning he was brighter than the average student, graduating from secondary school at age sixteen, and entering Oxford that same year. He had lived the life of the privileged with his parents and a younger sister, and after completing his degree, he had become a junior financial analyst, living a comfortable life in London. Kasim was devout in his religious convictions and his political views were conservative, but neither were extreme. He looked forward to a future, finding a wife and starting a family.

We are all products of our environment, and sometimes we become victims of it as well. Twenty years before, after Operation Desert Storm had turned into Operation Desert Shield, the United States presence in the Middle East had become prevalent and unwelcome by many. The world was divided and the chasm between cultures and beliefs grew deeper, no thanks to those who justify their acts in the name of God and Politicians who justify it in the name of freedom. The years that followed were filled with bigotry and racism, many Americans refused to believe it still existed within their own borders, but in truth, it had never left. It was kept alive by the frightened and uneducated, only the target of their hatred changed from one group to another.

Kasim's nineteen year old sister had made a long anticipated trip to the U.S., she would attend the State University of New York as a study abroad student. Her parents were cautious, but she had insisted on going, and Kasim had advocated for her. Once there, living in upstate New York, she and another British student in the group, a boy, had been singled out due to their Arab heritage. Every stop along their way, they had been harassed and discriminated against. Her time there had been miserable and she was preparing to leave early, when both students had disappeared from their dormitory rooms. They had been found two days later, she raped with her throat cut, the boy mutilated and beaten to death.

When Kasim had arrived, the local authorities, the officials from the State of New York, and the U.S. State Department expressed regrets, but insinuated they shouldn't have been there in the first place, placing blame on the victims. He had been shocked at their attitude and their behavior, and when he returned to London with his sister's body, he saw the look of despair in his mother's eyes and the outrage rolling off of his father. He could not go back to his life as he knew it, and it took just under a year before he found himself back in Lebanon, and two years after that, in Yeman.

Hatred is a powerful force and it kept him pursuing his goal of becoming part of a terrorist cell that worked against the U.S. presence in the Middle East. He remained an outsider, too many had doubts about his dedication, until the fateful day he had met Michael, a Naval Intelligence Officer, newly stationed in Yemen.

He thought about Michael, the hostility in his eyes was the same that he saw in his father's, and the agony he heard in his voice, was the same as his mother's. He looked forward to a time when that look and that voice would finally stop haunting him. It would be good to deal with unfinished business, to put his mind at ease and to finally bury his demons, once and for all.

* * *

Percy had his hand wrapped around a glass of bourbon and he swirled it around absent-mindedly, he sat behind his desk, it acted as barrier between him and his resident I.T. genius. Birkhoff stood before him, he shuffled from one foot to the other, his nervous demeanor was evident, something that Percy liked seeing in those who worked under him. It was good to see a little fear.

"Like I said, Amanda's not checking in with me, I assumed she was in direct contact with you." Whenever he walked into Percy's office, he always felt like a small animal that had been cornered.

Percy used few words, he had learned it was more difficult for others to second guess him. "What about Alex?"

Birkhoff felt a little nauseous. "Well, uh, it looks like, well... she jumped ship and drove off in a vehicle. Her tracker places her in Long Island. You want me to dispatch a team to pick her up?"

Percy stared at him hard. "No. Amanda will handle it." He waited a moment before continuing. "Michael?"

Birkhoff hoped he wasn't as green as he felt. "His tracker has him in Maryland, I don't know exactly how it happened, but the signals, the frequencies got mixed up, I think Amanda may have confused..."

"That's enough." Percy cut him off abruptly. "I want you to find him and tell him I want to talk to him, now." He narrowed his eyes and they took on a threatening aura. "Tell Michael, your life depends on it."

Birkhoff turned from green to white and he nodded. "I'm on it."

Percy laughed to himself as Birkhoff walked out of the office.

* * *

The vehicle was right where she was told it would be, and they left Tasarov's sedan hidden behind a building before driving off. It was dawn, the sun was appearing over the horizon and tinted the landscape a muted shade of yellow. Michael still drove and he looked at Nikita out of the corner of his eye, she leaned her head against the window and looked lost in thought.

"Nikita, tell me the truth, tell me about Alex?" Michael's tone was subdued and controlled. "I know you've been in contact with her, I've known it since we activated her for the Mirko Dadich mission."

She looked contrite and felt defensive. "What are you going to do? Percy will cancel her if they find out. She's just a kid, I know it was wrong of me to drag her into this."

Michael knew Nikita was truly sorry, he heard the sincerity in her voice. "I have no intention of telling Percy or anyone else. If she's smart, and level-headed, this doesn't have to end badly. But, you have to understand, your quest to bring Division down has left bodies littered everywhere. Some of them were agents, they were just doing their jobs."

Nikita felt her anger surface. "Like you? You're just doing your job?"

He felt himself reacting to her rebellious nature. "I'm trying to tell you, you're going to get her killed if you keep at this. It's only a matter of time before she is in the wrong place at the wrong time. You won't always be there to save her."

"But you will... Michael, promise me, you won't let anyone harm her."

Michael gave up a sad half smile. "I've already made that promise. Nikita, I have regrets. I've made mistakes. Repeating them isn't in the ten year plan."

She wasn't sure how she should feel about his declaration, so she kept her doubts to herself. There was something she had wanted to ask him, something that she wasn't sure she wanted to know, especially now, not after unleashing her feelings.

It meant setting her pride aside. "What is it, that you see in Alex, that has your attention? What is it that makes you drawn to her? I know you care."

An uncomfortable look crossed his face, but Michael knew she needed an explanation. "When I first saw her, she was like a frightened wild animal, but when she fought the guards who held her, I knew she had that fire we look for in recruits." He gave her an ironic look. "I saw a lot of you, in her, at that moment."

Nikita searched his face for more. "She is strong, a fighter, if things were different, she'd be one of Percy's favorites. Is that all?"

Michael stared straight ahead at the road in front of him. "No, it's not. " He hesitated, his admission was more painful than he cared to admit. "When we brought her back to Division and she was sleeping off the sedative they gave her, I watched her sleep. I know it's irrational, but she looked... she looks like my daughter."

Nikita's heart broke for him and she finally understood. "Michael... "

* * *

Alex's teeth chattered from the cold, her hair hung in strings around her face, and she could feel and smell a mixture of diesel fuel and bay sludge coating her body. When she dove into the frigid and dark water, she had lost her shoes, stripped off her jacket, and swam like hell, it had only been about two hundred feet to shore, but it had felt much further. She climbed out of the water, onto the beach and ran into the dark.

When she and Amanda had been taken to the dock where _Sweet Jane_ was tied up, she had noticed the beach and the greenbelt behind it. A black sedan was parked in the distance on a road, and a chain link fence stood between them. She climbed it, without thought to her bare feet, the cold and her adrenaline drove her on. Alex was relieved to see Thom on the other side and he caught her as she jumped down. He had received her email and timed it perfectly, arriving in the parking area just off of a ball field, he wrapped her up in a blanket before putting her in the back seat of the car, and driving off.

Alex looked nervously out the back window, searching for any signs of Amanda or Tasarov. No one appeared to be following them and she felt herself feeling a little less anxious. She faced forward again and could see Thom looking at her in the rear view mirror, they grinned at each other and at the subterfuge they had pulled off, but her good mood quickly faded, when the reality of what they were doing sunk in.

"How long before Division knows you're gone?" Alex crouched down in the back seat, she didn't want to be detected by passing traffic.

"I dunno, maybe a day, maybe a week, it depends on if they call me in for an op." He knew he should be more concerned, but right now, all he cared about was getting Alex somewhere safe.

Alex was thankful for Thom's trust, but she knew she had put him in danger with Division by accepting his help. "I think you should take me someplace to hide for a while and you should go back. It's ridiculous for us to both be fugitives."

He looked slightly amused. "Not a chance Alex, I'm not leaving you behind. We got to stick together on this one."

She felt a sense of relief hearing him say the words. "I promise, I'll make this up to you." If she hadn't been so cold and dirty, she might have laughed at the expression she saw in the rear view mirror.

Thom blushed and looked away. "I have the duffel bag you asked for, it has your clothes in it."

"Thanks, I feel totally gross! Is there someplace we can stop?"

"I'll find a motel, are you cool with that?" He sounded unsure.

Alex smiled to herself. "That'd be great, one with free soap and shampoo."

Thom nodded in agreement. "We need to put some distance between us and Amanda, once we do, I'll stop."

After driving for another forty minutes, he pulled up to a motel and parked in front of the office. "Stay here and stay low."

Alex slumped down in the back seat and she watched Thom go into the office. From the car she could see him talking to an older man with thick glasses and ten minutes later he was back and taking them to an end unit at the back of the lot.

He parked and got out of the vehicle and looked about to make sure no one was around, and helped Alex into the room. She headed towards the bathroom, and he went back to the car. He popped the trunk, retrieved two duffel bags and a large hard covered case, and took them into the room. Thom could hear the shower running. He paced the length of the room and finally stopped, before picking up one of the duffel bags and setting it near the bathroom door.

He waited until the sound of the shower stopped and he rapped on the door. "Alex, I've left your bag outside the door."

The door opened a crack and Alex peeked out, she had a towel wrapped around her head and one around her slim figure. "Thanks!" She reached out and grabbed the black bag and shut the door.

Thom felt antsy and a little trapped, he headed toward the door. "I'm going out to the vending machine to get some drinks, be right back." He left the room and went around the corner where a beat up vending machine stood. He searched his pockets for change and bought two cans of cola, but before going back to the room, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"We're at the Fieldcrest Motel... she's taking a shower." Thom paused and listened. "I understand, but remember, no one gets hurt." The line went dead, and he took a deep breath, when he turned around he was startled to see Alex standing there.

Alex looked at him curiously, and he looked back at her freshly scrubbed face, her hair in a messy pile on her head.

She finally broke the silence with a funny look on her face. "I'll show you mine, if you'll show me yours."


	11. A Safe Haven

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. This story contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's Internet use, not mine.

* * *

11. Safe Haven

* * *

One of the worst aspects of twenty-four hour cable news is you re-live the same horrific event every hour on the hour, sometime for days on end. They play the segment over and over, perhaps tweaking the commentary or speculating on every aspect of the story, but each time you see it, it reminds you, it demands that you re-live it again. Michael had his own cable news story and because it was personal, it never diminished, much less went away.

When he had returned from Uzbekistan, Percy had shrugged his ordeal off, but Amanda had not. Michael resisted her claim that talking about it would help, but in the end he had agreed, partly because he was tired of the argument and partly because he had something to say. She had tried to make him open up to her, but he gave her a blank look before telling her what he thought.

"These tactics may work on the recruits, but you need to remember, I've been here for almost ten years, my confirmed kills are in the triple digits and the broken spirit you allude to was pulverized before I arrived. No one in Division is really _all right_, but if I couldn't cope, I wouldn't be here."

Michael understood this is what made him one of the best operatives in Division; it was his selective denial and acceptance of whom he really was. But when he watched Nikita walk away from the SUV, he wondered if he shouldn't stop picking and choosing what he wanted to believe and just start dealing with the truth.

He had stopped to fuel up the gas guzzling vehicle, while Nikita went into the adjacent convenience store for bottled water and a disposable cell phone. She lingered in the back of the store, activated the phone, and quickly sent a text message.

When she came out of the store, she stopped for just a few seconds and watched him. He looked like a cowboy, minus the hat, leaning up against the SUV, deep in thought. His hands were in his pockets and his posture was relaxed. He made eye contact with her and it made her heart skip a beat, the look he gave her was almost a dare, and being Nikita, she thrived on the challenge.

Michael walked over to the passenger car door and opened it for her, she climbed in and pulled her seat belt on. He got behind the wheel and they pulled back out on the interstate.

The silence between them was disrupted by the trill of the cell phone in her hand. She looked down at it and read the message.

_"Glad u r ok. with thom. meet u tomorrow"_

Nikita texted back. _ "Be careful, we r being set up"_

Michael glared at her. "Nikita, what's going on?"

She could feel that familiar conflict rise between them. "They aren't on the yacht."

He felt it too, it was like a crack in the ground between them, and the potential was there for it to grow into a chasm. "Who are we talking about?"

"Alex... and Thom. She's on the run and Thom's helping her."

Michael's jaw tightened. "Thom. You, Alex, and now Thom." He shook his head in annoyance. "You've dragged another agent into this? He has no idea what he'd gotten into."

"Michael, I never asked for Thom's involvement, neither did Alex. She wouldn't do that, he came to this decision on his own. Maybe, he's doing what he thinks is right. That is why, we're all here, unless I've misjudged you, and if that's the case, you might as well let me out of the car now, or kill me, and if you do, you've condemned Alex and Thom as well."

Nikita knew her priorities had become jumbled, they were like the square tile pieces in a scrabble game and she kept playing each one and hoping she'd pull a new one that would help her find a winning combination. She had to protect Alex, she vowed to destroy Percy and Division, and she needed to help Michael. She wanted to believe it was possible, that she could achieve all three.

Michael was silent, he knew this was his defining moment, whatever he did, there was no turning back and he thought about the simple explanation she gave him. _...he's doing what he thinks is right..._ Maybe it wasn't complicated, maybe being with Nikita just made it feel that way. He broke the silence with a question. "Where are we going?"

She looked at him with a enormous sense of relief and realized she could breathe again. "I know a place... it's not Shadow Land, but it's secure. I like to call it Nikita Land."

* * *

"Ari, I like the privacy this yacht provides, we are truly alone, it feels safe." Amanda crossed the master suite, she wore a black silk robe that she found hanging in the closet.

Tasarov barely acknowledged her, his usual animated and amorous side had disappeared and it was obvious his thoughts were elsewhere. He had said very little and she knew he felt troubled.

"What are your concerns, what are you worried will happen." Amanda sat in the chair opposite him and drank a glass of red wine.

He spoke to her, but refused to make eye contact. "There's something not right here. This should have been a relatively simple transaction. The stakes are high, but even so, somehow I have found myself being manipulated by this terrorist." He tapped his fingers together.

Amanda felt her skin prickle, a wave of uncertainty surfaced and it made her edgy. She knew she had to change the direction of the conversation. "I understand how you feel. It is troubling to know Kasim has taken charge."

He looked insulted, almost angry at the comment. "I am nobody's fool."

She had perfected a sultry tone in her voice. "What we have to do is take control back. This is a symbiotic relationship, he needs his missiles as much as you need his funds. Maybe there needs to be a delay in delivery?"

Tasarov face brightened. "How so?"

Amanda smiled wickedly. "We can let him know there is a breach within his organization and Division has become aware of the arms deal. Unless you are paid quickly, the deal is off."

You really are an evil bitch, I like your style. Amanda, you wear _ruthless_ so well."

She laughed. "You say the nicest things."

* * *

Thom looked at back at her candidly. "Alex, I can explain."

She stood facing him, a cautious look in her eye, she ran her fingers through the tangles in her long thick hair. "Go ahead, let's hear it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought she was double crossing Percy, but now I'm pretty sure she's using Tasarov. What I can't figure out is why? When she asked me... she ordered me to help you get away, she wanted me to convince you to come with me. She never admitted it, but I know she's following us."

She practically sneered at him. "So, you went behind my back because Amanda ordered you too? Gee thanks."

The wistful look on his face turned serious. "When were you going to tell me who you've been exchanging texts with, and who you've been in contact with, when you're on the computer at Division?"

She turned away from him and sat down on the bed. This wasn't completely unexpected, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone caught on and confronted her, but she didn't expect to feel this lost. She had never forgotten her goal of taking Division down or of helping Nikita, but she had forgotten how it felt to believe the words, she had said not too long ago.

_...You make it sound like I won't have any self-control. I know it's dangerous, I get it..._

Thom sat down on the bed next to her. "Alex, you said you trusted me, so what are you hiding, and why?"

She sat there, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I can't tell you everything without betraying someone. Can you leave it at that, at least for now?" Alex was tough, she was strong, but she was also a young woman who found herself dealing with a young man who she had feelings for.

Thom only wanted to remember a time when it all made sense to him. "All right, I won't ask." When she met his eyes, he wasn't looking for it, he wasn't asking for it, but she leaned over and kissed him anyway. It was a sweet kiss, not salacious in anyway, and he was more glad than surprised by it. When he kissed her back, the little spark they carried between them ignited into a flame.

Alex felt the blood rushing through her body, it was a powerful sensation, and she felt anxious, almost frantic. Her slim fingers twined in his hair and he moaned from the sensation. She felt his hands on her waist, holding her steady, as they explored and deepened each kiss, their actions grew more frenetic, leaving them breathless.

She pushed him away for a moment and looked at him, a little shocked by the sensation that he caused in her. "Wow."

He looked back at her with the same look of wonderment. "I agree. Wow." His hold on her tightened.

Alex's serious and stunned look faded into one of amusement. "Thom, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I might have to hurt you if you're not careful."

He had the same amused look on his face. "I could say the exact same thing. I don't know if you can handle me."

She settled the stand off between them by running her hands up and under his shirt, his body was hard and smooth. His eyes darkened with desire when she pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, and she felt empowered knowing she was causing these feelings in both of them. Thom splayed his hands on her back and brushed his lips against her neck, he whispered her name, and she felt an unfamiliar ache of pleasure.

The fire that burned in Thom, burned in her, but this felt different and new. This was discovering something inside herself that she thought didn't exist. For once, Alex's past was inconsequential and forgotten, it was if her innocence had returned and her body bloomed under his touch. Thom may not have been the most experienced lover, but any hesitant moves on his part only reassured her and made her feel loved, safe and for once, not used.

Somehow, everything else faded away, and they found extremes in each others touch, it was the excitement of heightened pleasure and the calming warmth of affection. Alex knew this was what she had been missing, and Thom knew, this is what he missed.

* * *

Never in the last three years, would Nikita have even remotely considered the possibility of opening her safe haven to Division's second in command, and the fact that she had, was a true testament to how much had changed in the last four days. The minute he stepped inside, she knew the space would never feel the same.

The building was owned by a "friend," one of the many contacts she had made while still in Division, and one she had nurtured when she had gone rogue. Nikita had spared his life and then saved his son from Division, it was a worthy favor and when she searched for a home base, the empty art deco building had been made available to her.

The freight elevator took them up ten floors, and she lead him down a flight into her safe haven. Looking at her meager possessions and her sparse furnishings through Michael's eyes, made her see the space differently. She liked the idea she could live this way, able to leave in a moment's notice, without the burden of material items to hang her up.

Michael looked around with keen interest, Nikita recognized he was looking for escape routes, blind spots and at the full length windows that flanked one wall.

"They're tinted, reflective coating on the outside and a sheet of Makroclear on the inside. The elevator doesn't stop on this floor, but there's a back stairway, it will take you down all nine flights into the basement, if you keep to the right, you'll eventually connect to the A train line. There are only a few real blind areas, I've hung convex mirrors in the corners. At one time, this was going to be a private apartment, most of what you see was left behind when they stopped construction. Kitchen consists of the refrigerator, microwave, make-shift sink. The bathroom is through there, it may seem a bit much compared to the rest of the space, but after the phone booth size showers at Division and being itinerant for the last three years, it sealed the deal." She liked the fact that he looked duly impressed, but felt apprehensive, this was Michael after all.

Michael pointed to the refrigerator. "May I?"

Nikita smiled. "Of course."

He opened the door and found it was packed with sparkling and still bottled water, juice, fruits and vegetables, and a cluster of Stella Artois beer. He grabbed one and popped the top off and took a long pull from the bottle.

She looked apologetic. "I don't have company. The lack of chairs or places to sit proves that."

Michael stared at her. "Who else knows about this place?"

"The building owner is sequestered in Argentina right now. Alex, the reporter Jill Morelli, Sarah, the recruit I helped, and Owen." She thought he might have flinched at the mention of Owen, but she couldn't be sure.

Michael turned away from her and she could see he was thinking, what about she wasn't sure. He finished the beer and set the empty bottle on the counter. She knew him well enough to know that look of suspicion, and it made her question her judgment in bringing him here. He finally looked her in the eye, his wary expression had faded. "Do I have to sleep on the floor?"


	12. A Poor Man's Feast

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. This story contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's Internet use, not mine.

* * *

12. A Poor Man's Feast

* * *

Birkhoff kept one eye on Percy and the other on his monitor, everyone in Operations felt his volatile presence, and the atmosphere in the room had become thick with apprehension.

When he strode into the command center, he had more than a disgruntled look on his face, he looked downright hostile. He stood in front of the window that separated him from the recruits training area and stared blankly at the hand to hand combat session in front of him. He had one arm folded in front of him, while the hand of his other arm nervously stroked his chin. His usual self-assured stance had been replaced by something edgy and unyielding.

He eventually turned around and glared at Birkhoff, the tone of his voice was menacing. "Status report on Michael."

The tech guru hunched over his keyboard, he dreaded telling him what he had found. "Uhm, yeah… we sent a team to follow his tracker and it turns out that it was, uhm, embedded, in a delivery truck tire…"

Percy looked disturbed and spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't care what it takes… find him!" He knew only one reason why Michael would abandon his post with Division and turn his back on him, it was his one weakness, and her name was Nikita.

Birkhoff cringed, he was skating on very thin ice, helping Michael was the right thing, but also the most dangerous. "Understood." He mumbled.

Like Tasarov, Percy felt he was loosing control of the situation and he refused to let that happen. His right hand man was on the lam with a rogue agent, two recruits had bolted, and his most trusted adviser was suddenly no longer trustworthy. The game, around the arms deal Division was tasked to dismantle, had changed and not by his doing.

It was time to take back ownership of this mission and when he did, he would enjoy seeing heads roll. "Locate Amanda, and put her through to my secure line, and do it NOW."

* * *

The Bodyguard had been pleased to find the television was equipped with cable. He closed himself off from Kasim and his men, who were participating in their early evening prayers, and sat down on the couch with the remote control in hand. He flipped through the channels and settled on one that showed old movies, but was immediately bombarded by an endless chain of car insurance commercials. He was, however, patient, and understood the value of biding ones time.

Simon Woodson had hired the Bodyguard on the recommendation of a colleague from China. He had an excellent resume of past clients and portrayed himself as one of the best contract security personnel available. Although he was American, he carried passports from several countries and his identity changed with each job he took. Woodson was wary of dealing with Middle Eastern terrorists buying missiles from a clandestine Russian organization, but the potential commission was too good to pass up. With Bodyguard in tow he headed for New York to broker the deal. He would have discovered that his newly contracted security was also someone who knew when something was too good to pass up, and Kasim Tariq's offer was just that. An early lesson he had learned, opportunity knocks when you least expect it and only if you're listening.

He had been respectful of his newly formed alliance with Kasim and did his best to earn his trust. It seemed that sacrifice had a key meaning for this terrorist and his militant and fundamentally religious brothers. He also knew the man was here for other reasons then the arms deal that Simon had been brokering. The transaction was an easy one, he could have easily conducted business within his own borders, but he chose not to. Kasim had twisted his morals around in so many ways that one moment he was a heartless cold blooded killer, and the next he was a troubled soul seeking redemption. His faith in his God had abandoned him, and he was searching for something or someone to validate his existence. The Bodyguard thought it amusing, this is what a college education does to you.

It might never have come up if Michael had not surfaced in Tashkent, but he did. His sources had told him what the relationship between Kasim and the Division agent was about. It had all sounded very sentimental, the Bodyguard himself had never understood these vendettas that men chose to nurture. He chose not to concern himself with Kasim's personal business, instead, his goal was the retrieval of information. Bank account numbers, drop off points, names and dates could be worth twenty times what Simon Woodson was paying him and ten times what Kasim had offered him.

Once he had his cache of information, he knew just the person to contact.

* * *

The moon was bright enough that it cast a beam of faint light through the window, and without the competition of city lights, it appeared larger and glowed a warm shade of yellow. Thom had reached over to pull the curtain aside, just enough so they could see it in the night sky.

They sat in the semi-dark across from each other, cross legged on the bed, eating cookies out of a bag that he had brought along.

Alex had donned his t-shirt and when she had put it on, she saw a hint of disapproval in his eye. "Don't worry, I'll give it back."

He smiled and reached out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "It looks better on you than me."

The compliment and intimate gesture made her feel special, _so this is what it's like,_ she thought to herself. "If I wore it to train in, you think anyone would notice?"

Thom snickered at the remark. "That would never pass grade with Amanda or Michael, and Percy would point at you and lightening bolts would shoot out from his fingers."

Alex laughed, and took another cookie from the bag. "What's it like on the outside?"

He furrowed his brow. "I have an apartment, it's nice, it has an alcove for the bed and a real kitchen. They bought me clothes, the Men in Black look, plus other stuff. They said if I do well, I'll have the use of a car too."

Alex looked impressed. "That must be awesome."

He leaned back on his forearms. "It's not like you're really free to do whatever you want. I can't leave the city, I have to check in everyday. As for privacy, it's not like living at Division, but I am being monitored. It's great to have become a field agent, but it's also kinda lonely."

Thom wore his heart on his sleeve. "Alex, I really want to spend time with you, I want us to be together, but I don't know how this is supposed to work. I mean the first rule is no relationships. If Division finds out we..."

"...they don't have to know." Alex interrupted. "We can keep it a secret."

He gave her an odd look and stood up. "Yeah, you are good at keeping secrets, aren't you?"

She was a little hurt by the accusation. "I haven't lied to you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You admitted you haven't told me everything, so what's the difference? What are you hiding?"

Alex didn't want to argue, and she knew she owed him an explanation. "I don't want to see you get hurt or die because of me."

Thom sat down next to her, and closed the distance between them. "Alex, I don't want to see you get hurt either, if you tell me what's going on, maybe I can help."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together in a harsh line. "All right, I'll tell you, but you have to remember this is my fight, too."

* * *

All that remained of their poor man's feast was the rind from a wedge of soft Brie, a pile of cracker crumbs, and a few slices of pear. Michae'ls knife rested on one of the mis-matched plates next to another empty bottle of beer and a half drunk bottle of Beaujolais. Nikita thought the food was delicious and Michael thought the same about the company.

It was the calm before the storm and both knew how short-lived these moments could be. Her safe house was a fortress from prying eyes, not even the men and women hunting them could scale its walls. They had dispensed with any vague double talk or the carefully scripted words that usually divided them and welcomed _quiet_ as their companion. Both of them knew, tomorrow would come, and their sanctuary would be no more. Tomorrow would bring danger and their lives would be on the line again.

He was stretched out on his side, one arm propped his head up, and the other gently stroked her upper back. Nikita lay on her stomach, her head resting on her crossed arms and she hummed with pleasure. It was a moment both had imagined and long anticipated.

He was relaxed, his voice was deep and lazy. "How do you feel?"

She made a small contented sound. "Incredible."

Michael smiled with satisfaction. "I agree, you do." He rolled onto his back, the blanket she had spread over the workout mats was their island, and he looked up at the ceiling with it's cracked plaster and faded paint. He thought about the road that led them here. It had been long, filled with anger, denial, and regrets, but still, it had brought them here.

When they had settled themselves in her loft, they spent more than an hour using her computer to search for any communication from Birkhoff, Alex or Thom. They sent messages to their various contacts, looking for Intel on Kasim or Tasarov, and found little except an NSA bulletin asking for any leads on the discovery of Simon Woodson's body. It seemed as if they had been cut off from the rest of the world.

When Michael finally quit pacing and Nikita had foraged in her refrigerator and shelves for food and drink, an unspoken agreement passed between. They would bury any thoughts of the future and focus only on the moment and each other. She had pulled and stacked two work out mats onto her floor and covered it with blankets and pillows from her cot. They ate and drank with healthy appetites and the food and alcohol was like a tranquilizer, it slowed their chaotic minds.

Nikita had pushed the emptied plates aside and stretched out onto her stomach. The injury she had suffered itched and she squirmed around uncomfortably, until Michael had come to her rescue. He cleaned and redressed her wounds and when his touch lingered on her body, it was déjà vu, but this time without the interruptions.

She sat up, thanking him in the way she had fantasized so many times before. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she claimed his lips in a possessive kiss. His arms enfolded her in an embrace and he responded with an urgency that wasn't surprising.

Like the night before, their kisses were sensual, enticing and left them breathless and feeling greedy. She had lifted his shirt and used her fingers to trace the lines of his back, and her hands stroked his shoulder blades and the hard muscles of his torso. He was gentle with her and caressed her tenderly, his fingers ran through her hair and settled on the back of her neck where he guided her lips back to his mouth and murmured to her with a slow hot breath.

"… why… why did we wait? ...Nikita, …so strong, …so beautiful…"

She needed no other encouragement and tugged his shirt off of him. "Michael..." she whispered nuzzling the hollow between his neck and collarbone. "Yes... no more waiting..."

When she found a scar on his shoulder, she kissed it lovingly, and he was touched by the soothing act. He couldn't resist when she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, each breath he took filled him with more hunger as she ran her hands up and down his chest and traced the tattoos that told stories from his past. She hovered over him and her hair hung down like strands of silk as it brushed against his bare skin filling him with pleasure.

Nikita was always careful, controlled and focused, but here and now, she let her desperate need to make love to him take over. She pulled her own t-shirt off and the cool air against her lean, muscular body reacted, and she swelled under his touch. Despite the fading bruises and visible marks, she was still smooth and feminine, and when she stretched out on top of him, skin on skin, the barrier of their other clothing could no longer be tolerated. Each piece came off quickly and methodically, and with nothing between them, Michael and Nikita bestowed on each other all they had to give.

"Nikita, open your eyes, look at me."

She was startled by his request, it wasn't a command but a impassioned plea, and with her eyes wide open, she looked into his.

The words were simple, but the murmured declaration spoke volumes of his feelings. "I trust you."

So many emotions crossed her face before the look of insatiable longing returned. She whispered into his ear with heat. "No more lies, I promise."

They moved in sync, an erotic slow dance, each taking their turn to lead, and each savoring and loosing themselves in the slow burn they created. When they could no longer prolong the torment they generated in each other, release came in waves, crashing over them, overwhelming them and exhausting them. The intensity of their love was almost shocking, as they lay in each others arms and waited for the world to come back into focus.

Now, Michael looked away from the ceiling and at her. He knew his life was forever changed, but not knowing what it meant was unsettling.

She inched her way over and pressed herself against him until his arm went around her and she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

Michael pulled one of the blankets up over them and held her in his arms, and she trapped his thigh with one of her legs.

He kissed the top of her head. "Tell me."

Nikita sighed. "I am thinking, no matter what happens to us... Michael, we'll always have tonight."


	13. DUMBO

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. This story contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's Internet use, not mine.

* * *

13. DUMBO

* * *

The MV Sweet Jane had been a welcome respite from their usual hotel rooms. She slept soundly in the master suite of the yacht and when the call came in, she opened one eye, reached for her phone and answered it. The other eye opened and a look of righteous indignation appeared in them when she heard Birkhoff relay Percy's message. "Tell him I will contact him when I have something substantial to report." She bristled with resentment.

Birkhoff hated being a conduit between Division leaders, he felt as though he were dodging bullets.

"You can tell me yourself!" Percy came on the line, he made no effort in hiding his anger. "I need to know what is going on with you and Tasarov. If you have nothing to tell me, then you need to come back in, now!" He was equally enraged by her attitude.

Even from the confines of his office, Birkhoff knew Percy's second hand wrath was dangerous and he mentally braced himself for a turbulent ride.

Amanda resented Percy on many levels, she was not one to be ordered about, and his condescending manner made her blood boil with outrage. "My work here is not done, by contacting me you're compromising my mission. I will be back in touch when I'm ready." She hung up the phone abruptly. She tossed her hair back and took a few deep cleansing breaths and was surprised to find herself alone, Ari was no where to be seen. She stopped for just a moment, considered her options and threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. She walked towards the lap top computer on the desk and logged into Division's Frequency Locater, and with a smug smile, she entered Alex's code. The satellite map appeared with her location and she made a note of it.

Percy looked at his phone with disbelief. This was not part of his plan, her surly behavior was definitely a problem, one that he would put a stop to.

"Birkhoff! Get me a secure line... NOW!" He stood in his office until his phone lit up. He dialed in a number and when the other end picked up, he scowled into the phone. "We have an anomaly!"

Birkhoff's heart hammered in his chest as he listened to the conversation. He had put the tap on the phone line for Percy, who had wanted access to all calls because secure phone lines in Division were an oxymoron. Birkhoff's paranoia was justified, if Percy knew he was listening in, he was dead.

The call ended and Birkhoff felt clammy and chilled. He looked about at the others working in Operations and wondered if any of them had any idea what was going on. He opened a window on his monitor and watched the Chinese news feed, he typed in a few sentences, and prayed Michael would get his message.

* * *

The Bodyguard chose to clear his mind of any business, he had learned, others could sense your mood, so he pushed his traitorous behavior aside, and instead he thought of Monaco and the Roulette table at the Sun Casino. He remembered the enjoyable clicking sound of the ball rolling around the wheel and the impressed murmurs from the crowd around him. He thought about the blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea, the warm climate, the festive atmosphere, and the beautiful women who gravitated toward the high stakes players. It made the Bodyguard smile inwardly to think about winning. Winning was, he had concluded, the greatest reward he could ever want. It was all about the power, the conquest, and the kill.

He rode silently in the back seat of the Towne car with Kasim, both looked out of their windows, neither had anything to say, so instead they watched the gray scenery pass by.

Kasim's network of colleagues funneled information back and forth from the U.S. to the Middle East. It seemed the existence of the missiles had been confirmed and the first installment of the money he had promised Tasarov had been wired. Once they were delivered, he would transfer the second installment, and when he and his men returned to Yemen, the balance of the money would be taken care of. However, since it was still undecided when he should kill the Russian, the transfer of funds might not be necessary, he would wait to receive instruction, this was a decision that was not his alone to make.

The image of Ari Tasarov faded and in its place, Michael slowly appeared. Kasim felt a bit of excitement knowing he would confront him. Wanting to kill him, and also wanting forgiveness, made no sense, and the more he tried to understand it, the less control he had. He knew, his self destructive obsession with him would be his downfall, perhaps he should forget about redemption, in all likelihood it was too late, and maybe he should just kill him and be done with it.

* * *

At one time, the neighborhood was primarily a manufacturing district with warehouses and factories that produced machinery, paper boxes and soap pads. Like many areas in the city, the businesses eventually closed and the area transformed, with small shops, restaurants and galleries replacing the empty store fronts. There were however, pockets of uninhabited and secluded space and in the early morning hours, the city that never sleeps, dozed in DUMBO, and the foot traffic was sparse, only a few delivery trucks dotted the neighborhood.

Alex and Thom parked their car on a side avenue and walked the bridge on foot, turning on Jay Street. She gave him a concerned look, they were both aware they could be tracked and any minute they might encounter Division agents, or Amanda and the Russian.

She led him down the back streets toward the Tobacco Warehouse, a roofless brick enclosed property that covered a city block. Development had been held up for years due to it's landmark status, and the neglected property was rarely used

Thom looked a little skeptical as they walked toward the abandoned lot. "Why do they call it DUMBO?"

Alex's eyes continued to scan the area. "It stands for Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass."

Thom followed her through the quiet streets. "Why here, it doesn't look very secure."

Alex felt tentative, she wanted to trust Tom, but telling him about Nikita felt risky, and a decision she knew wasn't so wise. "It's someplace we chose as a meeting place. It's public, but private, if that makes sense." It was also a training ground that Nikita and Alex had discovered together.

They walked toward the 19th century structure, with it's evenly spaced windows and red brick walls, it resembled a fort or a prison, but once inside, the remnants of the warehouse had been wiped away and the roofless structure looked more like an open air arena.

Alex and Thom stood on either side of one of the entry doors with their backs to the brick wall.

"This way." Alex spoke in a hushed voice.

They crept along the interior wall, the bridge overhead cast a shadow on them and the traffic noise muffled their foot steps. He had his weapon firmly gripped in his hand and if she had looked at him, she might have seen a look of guilt in his expression.

When Nikita walked out into the light, Alex felt a shot of emotion take hold of her, she walked up to her and whispered. "What are we going to do?" Her voice trembled and she looked young and lost.

Nikita pulled her aside and walked her a few more steps away from Thom. She looked Alex in the eye and gave her a reassuring smile. "We're okay."

Her tough exterior cracked, and she hugged her mentor and couldn't stop her eyes from welling up with tears. "I know they're after us."

"Alex, it's okay, we'll figure this out, it's you and me, you're not going back to Division." She murmured and rubbed her back with her hand. "We have to disable your tracker or remove it. Then we go."

Thom watched the interaction, he felt like a voyeur, when Alex told him they were meeting Nikita, he had expected a brawl or bullets not this moment between pupil and student. The intensity in their faces indicated the bond they shared, and he was envious of their friendship. Then suddenly he realized Michael was no where in sight.

"Is Michael with you?" The confidence he had worked toward, wavered.

Nikita looked bereft, like she had lost her best friend. "You have to leave, I'm telling you this for your own good and if you care about her, you'll go."

Thom shifted his eyes away from Nikita and looked at Alex. Defining right from wrong was much harder than he thought, and he questioned his decisions, but it was too late, he agreed to help Amanda and there was no turning back.

Alex went to him and pleaded. "Thom, listen to her, she's right. I'll contact you, you can help us."

Nikita's voice broke through their interaction. "I can't disable both your trackers, it will take too much time, you don't have a choice, you have to go." She knew the minute they had made contact, the seconds were ticking away on their time clock.

The look in Thom's face was of torment and regret. "I'm sorry Alex."

Alex looked at him with horror, she knew before he raised his weapon at her, that she had been duped.

* * *

The gray SUV was parked between two buildings, Michael was behind the wheel trying to tamp down his conflicted feelings, but it was no use. He replayed the morning events in his head, waking with Nikita in his arms was something he would always savor, their night together, one that they both had longed for, would always be in his heart, and the argument they had before they separated was something he knew he wouldn't forget.

Michael was used to calling the shots. "I don't want you to go in there alone." He told Nikita. "It might be a trap."

She felt the stirring of rebellion. "It's the only way. If it is a trap, we can't both be in it. You have to stay back."

"Nikita, don't argue with me." He glared at her stubbornly.

"Forget it Michael, I will go in there alone and you will be my back up." She glared back.

He felt like turning her over his knee and spanking her, but it occurred to him that she could probably break his arm, so instead he told her. "You know I love you, but if you get hurt, I swear I'll kill you."

His cell phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket. When he saw it was from Birkhoff, he opened up the email. He read it and immediately got out of the vehicle and took his weapon out and walked toward the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

"Don't make a move, they'll be here any minute. They promised me that no one would get hurt." The gun in his hand shook just enough to let them all know how afraid he really was. "You both have to come back to Division with me."

"Why?" Alex choked out the word. "I trusted you."

Nikita looked at him bitterly. "Division uses everyone, how did they get to you? What did they promise?"

Thom's voice shook with emotion. "She told me they would cancel Alex if I didn't help. If I wasn't there when she jumped off that ship, someone else would be. Amanda said no one would get hurt." He looked at Nikita nervously. "I need to know, where Michael is?"

"Don't do this. There are no truths behind Division's walls, only lies and justifications. If you turn us over to them, they will torture us for Intel and then kill us. They'll tell you it was necessary, not to blame yourself, but you'll always know you had a choice." Nikita's eyes burned into him.

Thom's complexion had turned a pale gray. "Shut up... I don't believe you... you're lying to protect yourself. I have to go back, whether I like it or not, I'm part of Division, I can't run. Where's Michael? Tell me now."

She scoffed at him, but then the pain returned to Nikita's face, she looked stricken with grief. "He left, he said my objectives weren't his and he still had a mission to accomplish. Just like you, he said he would always be a Division agent. He's gone."

Seeing her mentor look so sad, worried Alex. "How could he just leave you?"

From out of nowhere came a voice. "That is a very good question, one I would like the answer to myself. He is showing his true colors, Michael's words are big and loud, but he is nothing but a coward." Kasim looked out at them, hidden behind the bricks, the sound of his voice echoed, making it hard to know where it originated.

The sudden intrusion caused the three of them to jump, but only Nikita used the moment to her advantage. She whipped her body around and pivoted before kicking the gun from Thom's hand, he responded by jabbing toward her with his fist, she ducked and he missed his opportunity to take her down by only a second. Nikita kicked his leg out from under him, and when he went down, she stepped on his back to hold him down, but this time he didn't miss and he rolled over and grabbed her leg as he went. Her lithe figure tumbled down, she still suffered from the tortuous beating she had received and when she hit the ground, the wind was knocked out of her.

Alex watched them fight, their every move was unpredictable and unstoppable, and when he had knocked Nikita down, she went for Thom's gun at the same time he did, but he threw himself on her and pinned her beneath his body.

"Thom, stop! Don't do this... Thom, please." Alex pleaded with him while she fought him. She had his gun in one hand and he had his on her wrist, the gun waved around in the air like a balloon that had expelled air.

She tried desperately to throw him off of her, but he outweighed her by fifty pounds and she could not get him to budge. Thom finally extracted the gun from her hand. "Stop fighting me, I won't hurt you, Alex stop."

Nikita had rolled onto her stomach and was pushing herself up when she heard the shot whiz by her ear.

She flattened herself down and pushed herself backward, into the shadow of the wall. When she looked up, she saw Thom laying on top of Alex, the bullet had hit him in the back and gone through and through, and from the look of anguish on Alex's face, it had also hit her.


	14. Cat and Mouse

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. This story contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's Internet use, not mine.

* * *

14. Cat and Mouse

* * *

The two men sped down the highway, the marina was well behind them and dawn had arrived bringing with it, the first signs of rush hour traffic. Tasarov turned to his young colleague with a quizzical eye.

"Peter? Justin? Where do you find these names?" He shook his head. "My personal favorite is Shane."

Justin smirked. "TV Guide. It seems it's a good source for pop culture."

The Russian shrugged. "As long as it works." He hesitated for moment before continuing. "How much longer until we arrive?"

Justin peered at the dashboard clock, they had left the yacht before sunrise. "Less than an hour." He paused for moment. "I still think it would be easier to ignore him, he is dangerous and you said yourself, he is not to be trusted."

Tasarov sighed. "Maybe in the short run, but in the long run, burning bridges is not helpful to a man in my position." He knew he was right to feel cautious.

Justin raised his eyebrows. "But soon, your position will be of a very wealthy man."

The comment earned him a dark look. "The money is not for personal game, it is for something I believe in."

"No offense intended." Justin sounded apologetic, but in his opinion, Gogol's principles were not worth dying for.

The look on Tasarov's face faded to indifference. " If all I wanted were to be rich, I'd rob a bank once a year. You will learn, that money is necessary to further ones goals, besides, maybe you'll get a chance to even the score with that young Division agent who drugged you."

Justin smirked. "That would be gratifying, but I was under orders to let her beat me."

Tasarov gave him a sly smile. "Amanda's schemes are quite elaborate, but when you look back on this, it makes for a much better story."

"She must realize we are gone by now." He accelerated the vehicle, as if she were in pursuit.

"You are right to be wary of her, she is conniving and ready to stab anyone in the back who gets in her way, but I was told she would be dealt with. She is the least of our worries."

Tasarov settled back in his seat, he knew the meeting he was facing was necessary but would be difficult. He only hoped that any blood shed, wouldn't be his.

* * *

When she heard the shot, the adrenaline coursed through her and she fought the accompanying panic. She looked in the direction from where the gunfire originated, searching for signs of the shooter. Her survival depended on knowing who the target was, but in this case, even if that bullet was meant for her, it made no difference. What mattered to Nikita was saving Alex. Thom's body lay diagonally across her, she knew the life had drained out of him and he was dead, another wasted life, another loss, but she couldn't dwell on these thoughts, she had to get to Alex.

Alex struggled to move his body off of her, but she couldn't get out from under him. "Nikita? I think he's hurt, Thom?" She felt as though she was suffocating, each breath she took grew more labored, and she closed her eyes. The grief engulfed her, she knew the bullet that hit him, had hit her, but instead of pain, her limbs felt numb, and her body felt cold.

For a split second, she lay still and opened her eyes. She looked up at the billowing clouds in the sky, it would be easy, to relax and to drift, but then she heard Nikita's voice. "Alex, stay still, I don't know how many shooters there are. Do you know where you're hit? Alex, can you hear me?" Nikita flattened herself on the ground, and with her legs, she pushed off and rolled toward her.

Alex remembered the last time she thought he was dead, it had all been an elaborate hoax. "Thom? This isn't real, he's not really dead, it's a test... Nikita, ask Michael, he knows. Thom?"

"I'm here Alex, fight it, stay awake." Nikita had reached her side and pulled on Thom's body, she rolled him off of her with a thud, and like a limp rag doll his arms flopped on the ground. "I'm so sorry."

Out in the open, she knew, wherever the shooter was, he had them in his sites. They could easily be taken out, her training told her to take cover, but she could never survive knowing she had left Alex. This was her doing, if they were meant to die, they would go together.

His blood covered her like a can of spilled paint, it was impossible for her to know where she had been hit until she pulled her t-shirt up, and although her torso was smeared with blood, she could see the entry point near her collar bone. Nikita could tell it had missed her artery, she worried that her lung had been punctured, and she knew Alex was in pain. Whether it was from the deception and betrayal, or from the bullet lodged in her chest, she could see she was suffering. She pressed on the wound to staunch the bleeding and Alex moaned.

She looked at Nikita and whispered to her. "Go! I'm not afraid to die.. Go!"

She remembered uttering similar words, but she wasn't about to go. "You're not going to die and I'm not going to leave you. Alex?" Nikita felt strangled with emotion. "Alex?"

* * *

Amanda wrapped herself up in her coat and pulled the collar closed. In the grey morning light, her gloved hands and dark glasses, gave her a sinister look. A black Towne car pulled up and the driver got out, ran around to the passenger door of the back seat and opened it for her. She slid into vehicle and sank into the leather upholstery.

Percy greeted her with his familiar disapproving look. He waited until they were underway before speaking.

"Is it just me, or do we have a failure to communicate?" His tone was sarcastic and caustic.

Amanda removed her dark glasses and looked him in the eye. "You can believe what you want, but he deceived me too. I never told him Alex's location and I have no idea where he went."

In his typical Percy way, he pulled out his cell phone, hit speed dial and verbally assaulted Birkhoff. "I'm with Amanda, I want satellite video of this marina and the surrounding area, find Ari Tasarov!"

From Division Headquarters, a sleep deprived Birkhoff answered. "I'm on it." Birkhoff popped open another can of Red Bull and took a long drink. He did what he was told, because he knew he had to. It was obvious that Percy was creating a story and trail that would cover his deception. By sending him on this unnecessary hunt for Tasarov, it would give the appearance that he had no idea where he was.

What Birkhoff knew, is the secretive call he had listened in on, had been made to Ari Tasarov. Percy told Tasarov to tell Kasim where he could find the rogue agent and recruit and that Michael would undoubtedly be there. This, he told Tasarov, would help establish some trust between them, a little give, a lot of take. Percy had also told him, his only interest in this transaction was in providing the CIA, the location where they could intercept the missiles. Birkhoff knew this was a lie, Percy was always interested in money, diverting funds, stealing and embezzling, this was second nature to him.

There was only one way he could help Michael, and that was to stay alive and not screw up his relationship with Percy. He walked a tight rope every minute of every day and part of the balancing act was following orders. He barked at one of his technicians and threatened him with Amanda's wrath if he didn't find Ari Tasarov. Birkhoff went back to his terminal and pulled up the screen with the DoD's satellite feed and zeroed in on the area where Alex's tracker placed them. He peered into the screen and adjusted the angles, trying to bring up a clearer view, but the Manhattan Bridge was in the way and he could see little of the Tobacco Warehouse.

Percy had ended his call with Birkhoff with a look of pure evil. The sedan had pulled off of the highway and was headed toward the park across from the marina. They pulled over in a parking lot and the whir of helicopter blades could be heard overhead.

Amanda kept her game face on but there was something about Percy's manner that made her skin crawl. "Where are we going?"

Percy chuckled. "Apparently you know where our young rogue agents are, and I hear there's a party we need to crash."

* * *

Michael approached the warehouse from the east and crept into the shadows. "Nikita?" The com unit she had given him had been silent, but he refused to believe anything more than it had been lost. He made his way around the perimeter of the building, his tall frame cast a shadow on the ground and he hunched down to minimize it's size.

The message Birkhoff left was cryptic, but it was enough to tell him what he needed to know.

_P in bed with Russian and Russian double X Kasim. En route. Cat and mouse with Kasim, use caution._

He rounded the brick wall, and saw two figures within one of the doorways, their silhouettes were the only thing detectable, they were mostly obscured, but their their partial shadows pinpointed their location. He heard the faint tirade which was undoubtedly from Kasim, and as he inched his way closer, the shot he heard was distinct. Even through the noise of the overhead bridge, he knew it was a sniper rifle. The lack of return gunfire, was not a good sign, Division training had taught him to control the play, every move he made had to be calculated, priorities had to be clear, and timing was everything. He had learned to stay alive and complete his mission, and his resolve was made stronger knowing Nikita was in harms way.

With his weapon ahead of him, he whipped around and Kasim's guard turned towards him with his gun in his hand, but Michael got the first shot off. The guard fell backwards and a startled Kasim turned to face him.

Michael glared at him. "Put your hands up."

Kasim gave him a slight smile. "Ah Michael, so here we are again, it seems we are intrinsically tied together. I believe we will always have this bond? It would be in your best interest in lowering your weapon. If you don't, I'll have my man shoot your female. He is a very good shot, and we have nothing to loose. Kasim moved a few inches over, his marksman stood just beyond him, and Michael could see the sniper rifle pointing out. A chill ran through him, he knew his target was in his sites and it was Nikita.

Kasim's eyes grew dark, but instead of rage and conviction, Michael saw something more like insanity. "Here's your opportunity, go ahead and kill me, and if you do, you're two whores will die as well. I do my best to give you choices, it's your decision."

Dealing with Kasim was dealing with a terrorist and a murderer, and the faces of the ones he loved, flashed through his mind. His wife, his daughter and Nikita. Now, he knew he was dealing with a mad man, and there was only one loved one he could save. He reluctantly dropped the weapon in the dirt in front of him.

* * *

The Bodyguard stood in the shadows from his perch above the warehouse. He had watched the scenarios unfold like a live action play. The encounter the rogue agents had among themselves was overly sentimental and he was not impressed, however, when he realized one of them was the woman he tortured, he was actually shocked. He had remembered thinking, if she didn't die from the explosion, she would die from her injuries, but there she was, tearing into another agent.

Beating women was not a particularly pleasant past time, even drugged she had been a formidable opponent, he had the bruises to prove it, but when Kasim insisted on using a drill to secure the explosives on her back, even that seemed rather depraved, and a red flag went up in his mind. It was obvious to him, he was trying to send a cruel message, and to prove a point.

It seemed the message had been received clearly, because Kasim's real victim had resurfaced and true to the weak nature of those in 'love" he had allowed himself to be captured. The Bodyguard had told the terrorist, if his interactions with the Division agent were not going in his favor, he would kill him. And now, as he watched from a distance, he could see Kasim using his twisted psychotic justifications on him. His fascination with the two men was cut short when he saw Ari Tasarov at the far end of the brick structure, stealthily making his way toward them.

He was unhappy to see that he was alone. No Amanda, the Division traitor who he had made a bargain with, was nowhere to be seen. She had assured him that his knowledge was very valuable and once Tasarov was out of the way, she would be happy to use the information to divert Gogol's funds into their accounts. An added bonus would be having her as an ally. He was tempted to take Tasarov out, he could easily do it, but he hesitated. What he needed was confirmation from Amanda to take the shot. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message.

From the helicopter they rode in, Percy had taken Amanda's phone from her and intercepted the text. He looked pleased at what he saw. "Amanda, it looks like Ari's made it to the party."


	15. Touchy Subjects

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. This story contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's Internet use, not mine.

* * *

15. Touchy Subjects

* * *

Percy climbed out of the helicopter, and with a gentlemanly flair, he extended his hand to Amanda. She took it begrudgingly, she was glad for the noisy copter blades that prevented them from hearing, and the particles of dirt and dust whipping around blinding them. Anything to blot out Percy, she had developed an aversion to him, the sight and sound of him filled her with disgust. They ducked and hurried out of the way and watched the aircraft lift off into the sky.

He escorted her to a parked vehicle and opened the door for her and she climbed in. After smoothing down her wind blown hair, she took a compact out of her pocket, and used the small mirror to inspect any damage the last few hours might have done to her face.

Sitting next to her, Percy scrutinized her closely, she seemed so calm, even though they both knew she had double crossed not only Percy, but Ari Tasarov, and she seemed to show little regret for it. It was no wonder she had secured her place in Division, it didn't surprise him that she sought out more, but it was disappointing.

Amanda looked at him impatiently. "Well? What are we waiting for?"

In the distance they could hear a spray of bullets being discharged.

Percy chuckled. "Nothing I suppose, let's see what our friends are doing."

Amanda gave him an ambivalent look. _If it came to this, then so be it_, she thought to herself, but she had another hand to play, this game wasn't over.

* * *

Kasim straightened his shoulders and adjusted the cuffs on his shirt and blazer, he took a cleansing breath to clear his mind and turned toward his sniper who held his rifle. "Now that we have met our objective, I want you to kill the Bodyguard. He has been the breach in our security, I should have known better than to trust an infidel." He then turned his attention toward Michael, evaluating him with a serious look.

Michael, with a stoic expression, spoke to him in a low slow voice. "How long do you think it will be until this place is crawling with police? A terrorist and a Jihadist, against the U.S., on it's own soil? You've blown your cover, you'll never make it out of the country alive."

Calm and controlled, Kasim scoffed and dismissed him. "Silence yourself, or I'll have him cut your tongue out. Now remember, there is a gun to your head, and one pointed at the woman who has caused you to turn your back on your wife and child."

Michael flinched at the words and squeezed his hands into white knuckled fists. When his hands had been tied behind his back, he had purposely held his wrists together at an odd angle, giving the cord just a hint of slack. Kasim's held his gun pointed to the back of his head, and marched him toward Nikita and Alex.

The dark penetrating look on Michael's face went from anger to heart ache when he saw Nikita hovering over Alex. Thom's lifeless body lay next to them and there was blood everywhere. The first signs of shock were evident, Alex's eyes were glassy, she trembled and her breathing was labored and shallow. She had turned a sickly shade of gray and it was evident she was in a bad way. Nikita had taken her own t-shirt and used it to stop the bleeding, and had covered her with her jacket.

Nikita stood with her gun held out in front of her, Alex's blood on her hands. She looked small and vulnerable, wearing only a camisole, her face was scraped and dirty and her hair tangled and knotted. From the moment she saw Michael being held at gunpoint, she knew their troubles had escalated.

Kasim cocked the gun in his hand and pointed it to the back of Michael's head, while his sniper kept his rifle trained on Nikita. "Throw your weapon out, keep your hands up."

She slowly and carefully did what he told her, only Michael saw the defiant look on her face.

"This is most interesting, whose life for who? There are three of you, but only one can survive to see the other two killed. The girl will most likely die from her injuries, I am merciful, my sniper will put her out of her misery."

The sniper pointed his rifle away from Nikita and at Alex and Nikita took a step in front of the barrel of the gun and challenged him. "NO! You will not!" She dropped back to her knees, shielding Alex protectively.

Kasim looked at the sniper and nodded toward Michael, the man used the barrel of his rifle to hit him, causing him to fall to his knees. Michael looked at Nikita out of the corner of his eye. She was a few feet away from him and he could see the angry, frightened, and determined look on her face. He knew that look and what it meant.

Kasim kept his gun pointed to the back of Michael's head. "A few final words, Michael? What do you have to say, God is listening."

Michael looked at him with vengeance. "You will be the face of failure, wear it well Kasim, the whole world and your God will be watching."

Kasim's face colored with rage and he took his weapon and pistol whipped the side of Michael's face knocking him down to the ground.

At the moment Michel went down, Nikita made her move. She propelled herself at the sniper, knocking his feet out from under him. His rifle went off spraying bullets haphazardly into the sky. She fought to dislodge the rifle out of his hands, punching and kicking with all of her fury.

Michael had landed on one shoulder, but the momentum and split second distraction Nikita created, had allowed him to brace himself on the ground, and with his legs he kicked out and caught Kasim in the stomach knocking him back. The terrorist struggled to regain his balance, his gun waving about, but Michael had the upper hand. He arched his back, pushed himself to his feet and barreled back into him head on, the gun was thrown on impact. He knocked him to the ground and stunned him by bringing his knee up under his chin.

The rifle had skidded across the ground and Nikita sprang forward to grab hold of it, but the sniper was closer. He managed to get his hand on it, rolling on the ground and taking the rifle with him. Landing on his knees, he wrestled with the weapon struggling to aim it at Nikita, when a shot rang out. It threw the sniper back, the rifle slipped from his hands, and he fell forward, a bullet to his heart.

Alex, with a trembling hand held the gun up, her face was wracked with pain, but there was triumph in her eyes. She was thankful that Nikita had kept Thom's weapon, but placed her own in Alex's hand. She tucked her jacket around her to keep it hidden and told her, _protect yourself._

Nikita scrambled on the ground and picked up the rifle and gave Alex a fleeting glance of thanks as she pointed it at Kasim. He lay on the ground with a smug expression on his face, she walked toward Michael, his wrists bled where he had pulled on the cords that secured his hands as he brought them up under his legs.

He extracted the knife from her boot and handed it to her and she gripped the rifle with one hand and with the other, in one quick motion, she cut through the cord.

Michael took the rifle from her and pointed it at Kasim.

* * *

The Bodyguard had retreated after reading Amanda's text reply. It had few words but told him exactly what he needed to know. It was time to wait and bide his time, and his patience was rewarded when he saw another vehicle drive up.

Amanda and Percy exited from the car and walked toward Ari Tasarov who cowered near the red brick wall. Tasarov had left Justin behind with strict orders to be prepared for a fast and efficient get-a-way. He hoped he would face Percy without Amanda, the truth be told, he was very fond of her and losing this relationship pained him in more ways than one. However, he always knew their plan was risky and although she was so intriguing, he always knew she should not be trusted.

He watched as they walked towards him, he looked for any hint of fear or concern in Amanda's face, but saw nothing.

Amanda gave him a stunning smile. "Hello Ari, I was sorry to see you had left in such a hurry this morning."

Tasarov smiled at her. "Amanda, what a huge misunderstanding we have. I had thought what we had was real, it's been hard to accept that you were just using me."

"And me, too." Percy interjected with a menacing tone.

Amanda looked at the two men uncomfortably, but she held her head high. "It has been quite the journey, hasn't it." She lifted one eyebrow, but refused to admit to any wrong doing.

Percy looked at Tasarov like he was an old friend. "Ari, we need to discuss business. I know it feels like a touchy subject, but really, it's not. You should know the State Department's interest is in the missiles, mine is a little more practical. Let's say I'll help you escape with half the money, if you let me keep the other half, you know for my troubles. Percy clenched his teeth and stared into the Russian's eyes.

Tasarov rolled his head ever so slightly before answering. "I'd love to do business with you Percy. Your terms are reasonable enough, and I'd like to think we could have a beneficial relationship, but truthfully, Kasim changed the location twice since this endeavor began." He looked over at Amanda with a hint of a smile. "Ask her what she knows."

There was no misinterpreting the venomous look on Percy's face. He stared at Amanda. "Do tell."

Before Amanda could reply, her expression had changed from confusion and fear, to amusement.

The Bodyguard had circled around them, and as he approached, he fired his gun into Percy's back. The look of disbelief froze on his face as he went down.

Amanda turned to Ari. "It was never meant to be."

Tasarov shrugged. "You really didn't like me very much, did you?"

Amanda looked self-assured. "You're right."

The Bodyguard walked up to Tasarov and with a stony look on his face, he pulled the trigger twice and watched him fall. He looked fairly satisfied at the results and a hint of a smile appeared on his face when he looked at Amanda. She cocked her head at him and mouthed the words, _good bye._

The smile on the Bodyguard's face was replaced with the same stunned expression that Percy had worn when three bullets struck him in his back.

Amanda stepped over the bodies. "Your timing is impeccable."

Justin smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. I think you'll be a wonderful teacher."

Amanda returned the smile. "You can count on it."

* * *

Michael stood over Kasim. It seemed he had waited for this moment forever, this personal vendetta to avenge his wife and daughter, this mission to make right what had been taken from him. Kasim looked at him as if he knew what he was thinking and this infuriated Micheal adding to the contempt he had for the man. He walked up to him and put the barrel of the rifle against his temple.

"I've hated you for so long, you took everything from me, and for what? You think that it made a difference in your twisted beliefs? It's meant nothing to anyone, much less your God, but lucky for you, your actions meant something to me." The effort it took to choke out these words suddenly made Michael weary. The rifle in his hand shook with anger.

Kasim spoke quietly. "Do this! I had forgotten about your family, but when you appeared in Tashkent, I knew their deaths were as much a part of me as they are a part of you." The face of his sister appeared in his mind and he felt contrite. "Michael, pull the trigger, it's finally over... for both of us." Kasim closed his eyes and started muttering a prayer to himself.

Nikita had stepped away from Michael and gone to Alex. She held her hand and murmured soothing reassurances to her. "Turn your head Alex, listen to me, it'll be all right." Tears rolled down Nikita's cheeks as she thought of Michael's passage from a loving husband and father to a cold blooded killer. She felt her heart break for him, because she understood the reality of the moment, killing Kasim would never bring his family back or give him closure.

Michael suddenly felt the years spent wishing for this moment were wasted, the pain he held onto seemed to mock him and killing Kasim Tariq became an irony in his life.

"I will enjoy knowing you are rotting in prison, and while you await execution for your crimes, you can think about this moment." He whispered.

The sound of the gun barrel striking Kasim made Nikita jump. She turned to see him crumpled on the ground, and she looked up to see the conflict in Michael's face.

The sound of police sirens in the distance broke their concentration. He turned and dropped down next to Nikita. "You have to leave. The police will be here, it's only a matter of time before they understand what's gone down here. The car is where we left it, the key is under the floor mat. Nikita! Did you hear me?"

She looked into Michael's stricken face. "What about Alex, what will happen to her, and to you."

Michael cupped his hand on her cheek and kissed her with tenderness. "I have to go back, I promise to take care of her. Nikita, if you don't go, there's no hope for any of us."

The sound of another voice cut through the moment. "He's right, if you stay, Percy will see that you're both canceled. If you go, Michael has the potential to be a hero. He'll hand over a terrorist and save Alex and Percy's lives. He's over there, a little worse for wear, but the body armor did the trick." Amanda loomed over them.

"Here..." She handed a piece of paper to Michael. "Its the coordinates where you'll find the missiles. Percy won't dare bring up this subject of the arms deal, the money is always a _touchy subject _and he knows nothing about Alex and her alliance with Nikita. By the time she's out of surgery, you'll have your cover story in place. You know how we all use each other to get what we want. Why should you and Nikita be any different."

Michael squinted at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you Michael, it's because I don't hate either of you and I don't want to see any of you die." She smiled at them over her shoulder as Justin drove up in his car. Amanda hurried over to him and they left, the sound of gravel and engine exhaust flying behind them.

Nikita took Alex's hand and squeezed it. "You're going to be okay." She stood, and with terrible sadness in her eyes, she looked at Michael. He felt the same loss and it already haunted him.

"I love you." She murmured the words, and then turned and ran, leaving Michael to explain, and make sense, of what had happened to all of them.

* * *

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	16. Epilogue

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I do not own the characters. This story contains adult themes and is not suitable for children. It is a parent's job to monitor their children's Internet use, not mine.

* * *

15. Epilogue

* * *

Three Months Later

Birkhoff tapped on his keyboard and looked up at the monitors above him. The first screen showed a closed circuit feed of one of Division's undercover vans, another a meeting between a group of men around a conference table, and the third, an off site interrogation room with a disgruntled looking detainee.

Percy walked into Operations, his posture was stiff and he looked gaunt. It had been three months since the incident in DUMBO, and he still suffered from the residual effects of a bullet hitting his Kevlar vest at two thousand feet per second. "What are we looking at?"

Birkhoff looked over his shoulder at him. "Cheong Mission, two man op, he and his wife are being picked up for questioning."

Percy smirked. "These two have been selling secrets to the North Koreans and running the NSA ragged. Oversight asked us to step in, they've been making the other agencies look as incompetent as they are." He squinted at the middle monitor. "What's this about?"

"Meeting of offshore banks, remember you wanted to make sure we had a man on the inside? The tall guy is ours, part of the Terrorist Finance Bank Tracking program. " Birkhoff mumbled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Get some additional eyes to go over the meeting transcript, ask Michael for one of his fresh agents." He folded his arms slowly in front of him and winced in pain. "Is this Interpol's double agent?"

"Oh yeah, he got busted when Gogol had to regroup." Birkhoff leaned back in his chair and nodded at the screen. He's been pretty tight lipped, they haven't gotten anything useful out of him."

Percy shrugged. "Tell them to can him, a foreign soil prison, for the moment."

The Tech Expert entered a code into the computer. "Okay, whatever you say. I guess this is where the Inquisitor would come in handy."

Percy scoffed at the comment. "Yes she would, however, it seems the Inquisitor is playing for another team."

"How so?" Michael had entered the room and looked on with more than casual interest. "You've made contact with Amanda?"

Percy turned to him slowly; he still had mobility issues with his neck. "Other way around. She's been in touch with us."

Birkhoff hid the alarm he felt. "When did that happen? I never caught wind of any communication with…" He abruptly shut his mouth when he saw the two men staring at him. "Right… need to know bases."

Michael, after years of practice, was an expert at masking his emotions, but news like this tested that expertise. "So what's her status?"

Division's leader looked at him with a hint of suspicion. "Let's just say, she has ingratiated herself with that ice queen at the CIA and they think they're Charlie's Angels. She gave up part of the _Missile Money_ and now Oversight is going along with it."

Birkhoff laughed nervously at the comment and looked at Michael out of the corner of his eye. "Clever one, boss…" Both men knew this changed the relative calm they had been experiencing and trouble was on the horizon.

* * *

It seemed, that ten years within Division walls had left its mark on Michael and the prospects of a life outside, escaped him. His identity was based upon the role he had created for himself, a ruthless Division agent, a mentor to young recruits and a man seeking vengeance. He had returned to Division and felt his world shift. With Alex recuperating from her injuries, and Kasim behind bars, he took a good look at his circumstances. For the moment, his place within Division had been secured and his goals met, but it wasn't in his nature to be content, so he dwelled on what was missing. Nikita.

A month after he had returned, while Percy was preoccupied with his own mortality and Amanda's betrayal, he had found a way to contact Nikita, and a month after that, they met. It had been hours of explanations, reasoning and justifications, and more hours about Alex's young age, her injuries and her future. For the first time since she had gone rogue, they found themselves on the same side, but their paths still divided them. They promised to be allies to each other, but neither could guarantee where that promise would lead.

For Nikita, her concern for Alex and her love for Michael made her feel terribly alone. There were no girlfriends or co-workers to confide in, no family to take comfort with. Solitude was something she thought she had accepted but this loss pummeled her heart and made her doubt herself. It told her how much she needed to be part of something, and these memories made her ache for them both.

When Michael had contacted her, it had been incredibly simple, he used the shell program. At first, she thought it was a trick and she refused to acknowledge his messages, but the possibility prodded her and she gave in. She knew it was him, when he asked her to meet him at Shadow Land, but she said no. She feared for his safety and told him to wait until more time had passed. Then one night he just appeared in her safe house.

They sequestered themselves from the outside and the inside, and she had tried to explain to him, what she herself had only recently understood. He had listened and tried to make sense of what she said, and finally with the harsh light of reality shining down on them they agreed, they had one common goal, and if Percy was smart, he should be very worried, for himself and his black boxes. This would keep them focused and give them a mission of their own.

When they parted, they both struggled with the need they felt for each other. He had spent precious hours making love to her, their impending separation intensified their encounter.

"I will never get enough of this." He murmured, tasting her response to his touch and exploring her with his lips. "I will never tire of having you..." He whispered, listening to the sounds she made, the sighs of pleasure and the breathy words she used to urge him on.

The thought of her affected him in ways he couldn't explain. Who they were, and what brought them together, made them realize, there would never be a movie and dinner, a stroll in the park, or a weekend at the beach for them. They both agreed, neither could walk away, a passion this powerful, could not be denied and Nikita knew without a doubt, it would either save or destroy them, and this was a chance worth taking.

* * *

Six Months Later

Nikita faced a large clear lake, situated under a canopy of trees that shaded the campsite, a picnic table was her chair, her feet rested on the bench. The air was clean and refreshing, the area was remote and she was left alone with her thoughts. Under most circumstances, she would have enjoyed the quiet solitude, but today she felt anxious. She waited patiently, thinking, hoping and praying that all would go as planned.

She could hear a vehicle approaching, the hum of the engine and the sound of tires on the gravel road, and as it came closer it filled her with apprehension. She took cover behind a clump of brush.

When the jeep parked, and she saw her get out of the vehicle, a joyful smile crossed Nikita's face and tears filled her eyes. "Oh my God... Alex..."

Alex ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Nikita, I'm fine, really, almost good as new."

Nikita hugged her back. "I've been so worried, I wondered if I'd ever see you again."

Her eyes twinkled and she embraced Nikita again. "They had me on desk duty, but the ranks are low, so I got activated for this op. No more computer assignments. I'm not sure who's more relieved, me or Birkhoff."

"How'd you find this place, there aren't too many places with this much cover."

"Yeah, I was doing research on these Neo-Nazi's and realized that there aren't too many roads that lead right into the forest. This one stuck in my mind and when I brought it up everyone agreed, it was a good place. Anything goes wrong, run into the woods, good place to hide."

Nikita looked at her with concern. "Who's everyone? What about your tracking device?"

"Don't worry, I'm in the next county, on the other side of that ridge, I'm doing reconnaissance. My partner's a good guy, another new agent, and he's got my back. He doesn't know that Michael re-programmed my chip."

At the sound of his name, Nikita smiled, but her eyes were sad. "Are they suspicious? You're not in any danger, are you."

She shook her head. "No, but there is one thing that's come up, it's Amanda, she's resurfaced. Percy's out to get her and for some reason, Michael's all uptight about that. It's been really weird, between Birkhoff, Michael and I, we've been really careful around Percy, and he's been really chill. I think he faced his own mortality and it put him off his game." Her good mood darkened. "I don't remember much of what happened, but Michael's way too high profile for anyone to touch. He told everyone that Thom and I helped him capture Kasim, Percy's has to leave us alone."

Nikita looked at her with sympathy, not pity. "Alex, Thom was trying to save your life, he cared about you, that's why he tried to stop us. There was nothing you could have done. He lost his life because he was a Division agent, this is the price we all pay, your life is always at risk."

Alex nodded her head in agreement. "I know. That's pretty much what Michael said."

Nikita looked wistful. "How is Michael? I've seen him once in the last six months, and we weren't on vacation."

Alex gave her a toothy smile and handed her a slip of paper with a crudely drawn map and directions. "I guess you're due for a vacation then."

* * *

Guided by the map, Nikita climbed the forest service road in her car, and eventually veered toward the right. The further she went, the more she had the distinct feeling she was being swallowed up by the trees. It was late in the day and she questioned what she was doing out in the middle of nowhere, but the question answered itself, when she drove into a clearing. An A-framed cabin stood in the foreground, and behind it was an expansive and impressive mountain range, but what took her breath away was Michael. This is how she would always see him, without the smokescreen of his conservative suit, dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of low cut jeans, and a permanent five o'clock shadow on face.

She stepped out of her car and stood next to it, and he walked toward her. If it were not Michael, she might have felt threatened by the dark brooding expression on his face, but instead she hungered for that intensity. She saw it clearly in his eyes, and it consumed her with desire.

Michael was silent as he gathered her in his arms and pulled her into his body, his first kiss was gentle, the next not so much, and then they were all about heat and friction. With one swift movement he lifted her onto the hood of her car and bent over her devouring her with his lips, his tongue, his breath and his body. His hands roamed over her, and found their way under her shirt and her skin burned under his finger tips. He felt Nikita's hands braced against him, holding herself together as if she might shatter like a piece of glass.

He suddenly realized what he was doing and it bothered him to know he had pinned her under him on the hood of her car. Her face was flushed, her breathing ragged and her eyes were black with desire, but he still pulled back, alarmed at his actions, ready to apologize for his behavior. Only Nikita would not have any of it, she inwardly moaned at the loss of his body heat and she reached up and pulled him back down on her.

When she started making those small noises that fueled his own passion, he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He carried her inside the small cabin, where he set her down on her feet, took her hand, and led her up the stairs to the loft. He eased her down on the bed and stretched out next to her, and nothing could hold them back.

Michael was dangerous, edgy and unpredictable, but Nikita felt utterly safe with him, even when he kissed her so relentlessly that she gasped for air. Even when she heard the sound of tearing fabric, and even when he overpowered her, catching her wrists in his hands and holding them down over her head, she trusted him. Their pent up feelings ignited their bodies, and when they finally exploded, it left their worlds shaken.

Afterward, they lay silently in each other's arms, words would only interfere with what they already knew.

Nikita was the first to speak in a sleepy voice. "I know where a black box is hiding."

* * *

Ten Months Later

Amanda swirled the white wine in her glass around, and took a sip, enjoying the Chardonnay as it went down. The weather was relatively warm for April and the sidewalk cafe was just the place to spend the afternoon. She had laid low for close to a year, but now she had a new plan. It would be interesting to see how far she could take it.

She looked at her watch, they would be here soon, and as if it was tightly scripted, a vehicle pulled up. Birkhoff got out of the driver's side and Alex out of the passenger side, they looked at each other, before walking up to the table. Amanda gave them a warm inviting smile.

"Thank you for coming, do sit down." Her voice was smooth. "Michael should be here anytime, and I've extended an invitation to Nikita as well."

Birkhoff slouched back in the cafe chair and folded his arms in front of him, he stared at her blankly.

Alex looked at her suspiciously. "Why are we here?"

A deep, raspy voice answered. "We're here to catch up, get reacquainted." Michael had appeared out of no where, he slid another chair up to the table and sat down. "By the way, Nikita sends her regrets, she can't make it."

Amanda shrugged. "That's unfortunate, but I'm sure you can fill her in." She fingered the stem of her wine glass.

"Are you blackmailing us?" Birkhoff stated bluntly.

Her eyes glittered with amusement. "Let's call it an incentive. I've decided that it's time we pooled our talents, we have more in common than you might think. I'd like to see a leadership change in Division, Percy needs to go and I'm looking for a new job and a few good executives."

Alex looked at her incredulously. "You've got to be kidding."

Amanda looked at them with a heavy dose of guile. "I couldn't be more serious. I just want you to know, you may think I'm the enemy, but truly, we're all good friends."

* * *

~ The End (isn't possible in Division)

* * *

Author's Notes:

My next story, I plan on letting Roan live, at least through the first three quarters of it. Cleaners get no respect, it's a thankless job and Roan in particular just can't get a break.

I am sorry that Thom had to go, but since he already died on the show, I thought I'd travel that same highway.

I felt compelled to write Kasim with some sympathy. Don't get me wrong, he's a murderer and a terrorist, but when I watched episode nine for the third time, I realized he never seemed okay with killing off the wife and daughter. Did anyone else see a hint of remorse in his character?

The real bad guy was The Bodyguard. He deserved more of an explanation, but this is a Mikita story, so the bad guy will have to wait until he gets his own show.

I wrote Amanda as a total psycho witch, with a b. There should always be one character who you never know what they are really about, bingo - Amanda.

I had this whole thing going on in my head about the yacht, they say you should write about what you know and I don't know squat about yachts, so the idea kind of fell flat.

I love NYC, DUMBO is an interesting neighborhood, and although the Tobacco Warehouse is a real place, it's not depicted realistically at all, so if you're from Brooklyn, my apologies.

There is such an art to writing a hot love scene. I have read many a smutty story and I love them. Leaving out the most graphic content and some of the "verbs," and still getting the true content across isn't easy. What I really wanted to the reader to know is that every time is like _make up sex_ time for them.

I'd like to thank those of you who have added me to your story alerts, favorite stories and for the kind, inspiring and helpful reviews. It is very humbling to me, but at the same time, I'm loving it, so in return, this is for you:

If you left me a story alert, you get to have lunch with Michael, believe it or not, he's fond of Mexican food, so have a Margarita or two, my treat.

If you added my story to your favorite list, you get to take Michael shopping. He needs some new threads, so get to work, and start with the basics, if you get my drift. After shopping, cocktails and dinner, at a small secluded bistro, he'll be grateful for your help.

If you left me a review, well Michael's all for giving you one of his world famous back massages, he's at the Astoria Safe House. He said your choice of scented oils and bring a change of clothes, you'll need it.

:o)

As Nikita would say "My plan, my story, my tools. Say it! Team Mikita!" That in a nutshell is what this fan fic is all about. Seriously if you don't like it, don't read it... LOL, I should have said that at the beginning of Chapter One, oh well.

Love,  
~Mochi


End file.
